Cosmic Elite
by Isaiah Jager
Summary: This is a story that was inspired by all sci-fi, fantasy, etc movies and books that I love, and by an another writer that did a fanfic of one of my favorite movies, this all begins in a plane to Iceland of a boy at the age of 18, a cameraman. Note that this will take a while to understand so I have a story or chapter that explains somewhat of the protagonist, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1-A boy and his unexpected trip

Cosmic Elite: Origin Story

In the North Atlantic Ocean around the afternoon of GMT on a private flight to Iceland with a well-known historian Jack Hart to find the truth about the lost treasures of the Kolskegg Hroarsson who conquered many villages and keep the greatest treasures taken from villages warriors, but one warrior which was a woman kept a crystal stone shaped as a dragon, in legend gave powers only to a worthy warrior of strength and will. When Kolskegg heard of this he invaded the village in possession of the crystal, but the crystal didn't do anything so he kept it safe so the worthy warrior would never find the crystal, the woman who had the crystal died protecting it and is said that she still protects it beyond death until the worthy warrior comes to claim the powers from the stone. While in the plane still hours away from Iceland Jack asks Anthony, "Hey Anthony what do you think Vikings were like in their day?", Anthony replies, "Well I have to say they were ignorant, headstrong, heavy drinkers, and fearsome warriors that didn't think first but only go berserk in fights Mr. Hart.", "Well said like a true historian should, please call me Jack."

Hours pass as Anthony and Jack drink and laugh about Vikings and hilarious stories in their lives how they got into their line of work, but Tony isn't a fan of alcohol so before take-off, the plane was stored with varieties of sodas, also because he's underage. "Thanks Jack for letting me take a load of sodas on the plane", "No problem but you know they load everything you can commonly drink at home like sodas, right?", Anthony has a minute to think about that and says, "Wait what…. oh, DAMN IT!", Jack laughs with a big smile, "BAWAHAHAHAA!", they land, later on, Anthony just walks to his bags and carriers them to the van scheduled to pick them up ignoring Jack laughing at him for another reason. They pack the van up with camera equipment and personal belongings, then travel to a cabin rented for three months, meeting them there is an explorer, Darwin Zimmer an expert on many languages, writing and everything explorer should know when exploring for lost legends, myths, and history timelines that are not complete. "Mr. Zimmer, it's good to finally meet you in person, after talking so much on the phone I couldn't wait to meet you in person.", Zimmer replies happily, "Good to know Mr. Hart, as well as I, couldn't too, now shall we discuss to where we search for the crystal?", Jack adds, "Mr. Zimmer I like you to meet our cameraman that will be filming everything as we search for the crystal, Mr. Gonzalez.", "Oh yes I almost forgot that this will be a documentary, well it's good to meet you young man how old are you if you don't mind me asking" , Anthony response, "Not at all, well I'm 18 Mr. Zimmer" , Mr. Zimmer surprised says, "Amazing, you look much older than I thought, well anyway shall we begin searching for the crystal?" , "Yes we should Mr. Zimmer", Jack replies.

As Mr. Hart and Mr. Zimmer research with all their studies of the Vikings and villages invaded by Kolskegg Hroarsson, also his backstory, Anthony films, and interviews the both of them about themselves and thoughts about this search for the crystal. A few weeks later, they find a clue to where the crystal could have been hidden, they go to the possible location of the crystal. They grab their gear for that's necessary to find the crystal and the filming equipment, Anthony brings only simply equipment necessary, two cameras, microphone, GoPro, also lights. They get to the location to find a cavern with many tunnels, so they look around to see if Kolskegg left any clues for himself if ever forgot the way to his treasure, then Darwin finds a strange symbol and he translates it saying, " I glow in the dark. When I am young I am tall. When I am, old I am short.", "Hmm, well it sounds like it's a candle.", Anthony answers, Jack tells them, "Maybe the symbol of a candle is here somewhere and Anthony get your equipment setup to start filming.", "Alright Jack", Anthony replies. "Here's one!", Darwin says aloud, Jack says, "Well it seems that we must take this tunnel, perhaps there are more riddles if we find an another cluster of tunnels", "My thoughts exactly", Darwin replies. They walk through the tunnel finding nothing but then stop at a dead end, "Interesting, it seems as though someone would be trick in thinking that this would be a dead end but there's a rock that doesn't belong here because this an Iceland Spar, as you can see it's transparent so there must be a contraption under or clue in it. Darwin looks closely then finds that it is a button after he pushes it, the dead end opens a small doorway, "Whoa ok that's neat, didn't think Vikings were able to think of such epic contraption.", Anthony says wowed, "Me either, maybe they had genius builders of such." Jack agrees and reacts the same. They enter through the doorway and find a room big as a tennis court with nothing but plates on the floor and an another door possibly the treasure room, but before Anthony could walk around filming everything in the room Jack and Darwin stop him and say, "There's a good chance the room is booby-trapped!", Darwin says with a serious face and throws a rock at one of the plates on the floor then fire spits out of the plate, "I'm sorry I didn't realize, thank you for stopping me.", Anthony apologizes to the both of them and thanks them. They try to see if the plate that Darwin threw a rock would eventually stop but they couldn't waste time so they look for clues on how to get pass this trap but nothing came up so they packed up and went back to the cabin rest up because it was getting dark outside.

After eating breakfast and thinking about how to get pass that trap they remember that Kolskegg had a trusted ally with all the knowledge to defeating his oppositions and his secrets of all sorts, so they research him and his name was "Magnus Bardsson **"**. Darwin reads the pattern that Magnus recorded for what it looks like the tennis size room, Darin tells Anthony and Jack that he has found the answer to getting through the trap, they go back to the dig site and find someone has been here recently. They tread carefully through the tunnel to the booby trap room and try looking out for the intruder, then they hear the fire from the booby trap room roaring as they get closer, then they see the intruder trying to figure out how to get through this trap. Jack yells at the masked intruder, "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!", the masked intruder is surprised and takes out a sword, then charges at Jack, Anthony, and Darwin yelling, "AHHH!" , but Anthony charges at the intruder and jumps into a forward kicking position knocking down the intruder and weapon out of their hand sliding away onto one of the plates, but it doesn't spit fire out, strange indeed. Jack and Darwin run to Anthony and the intruder, then hold down this masked intruder trying to get to the treasure. "Who are you?!", Darwin asking angrily, "Please! I'm sorry I was trying to scare you away! Don't hurt me!", Jack unmasking the intruder, turns out to be a young British woman. Anthony tells her, "Look we aren't going to hurt just tell us who you are and why you're here?", Jack and Darwin pick her up and tie her up with rope Jack brought just in case when exploring for the treasure. Everyone is calm down and Anthony asks again, "Why are you here and who are you?", She answers, "I'm not telling you my but isn't obvious? I'm here for the stone crystal.", Jack says not surprised, "Figure that part out already.", Darwin asks, "Don't tell you to believe in the legend of the stone crystal?", She nods her head and saying, "Yes and that power will help me stop all those terrorist attacks in England.", Anthony tells to the girl, "Right did you forget the part where you have to be a worthy warrior and what I see is girl that's ignorant and headstrong which doesn't really care what I'm saying right.", "Nope, don't really care about that but I'm sure that I am worthy.". So they keep her tied up and figure out how to get through the fire trap, Darwin shows how he figured it out by reading and translating Magnus's writings which had the secrets of Kolskegg. So they followed the pattern in the writings to pass through the fire trap bringing the girl along because they couldn't leave her behind unwatched, so they make through the trap to the door and prepare for another trap just in case, then when the door is open nothing happens but they carefully look around before entering the room seeing it's the treasure room with dust on the jewelry and golden objects having spider webs on a few, but no crystal.

They look out for any of those pressure plates but the room was safe, so they cheered finding the jackpot, but the girl asks loudly," Where's the crystal?", the other three look around for it but nothing except a torch holder Anthony accidently pulls down then a small hole opens up in the wall next to him with the crystal inside shining brightly in a blue-like glow. "Nice job Anthony!", as Jack congratulates him finding the crystal, "Thanks but I tripped over a rock you know.", Anthony replies smiling, Darwin laughs and says, "That's one way to find treasure.", "Indeed.", the girl agreeing. After hours of putting the treasures found in the room in crates they go back to their cabin then called the authorities giving their statements about the girl intruding on an archeological site, next the police take the girl away but before she's taken away she tells Anthony, "You know next we meet I won't be alone now that I know the crystal exists." , "I'll kick your butt like I did when we met", Anthony telling the girl with a smirk, she replies with a smirk,"Well if that's how you greet a woman then I'll show you how I say Goodbye properly." Anthony says in his mind, "What a girl." Now that they have the treasures of Kolskegg they rest up but Anthony checks out the stone crystal shaped dragon after touching it a sudden chill comes out of nowhere, "What. where did this chill come from?", suddenly a spirit of a woman comes out of the stone crystal saying in a great strong voice, "You are worthy to claim the powers of the Cosmic Dragon!", with Anthony surprised, He response saying, "Well….damn okay.".

Then the spirit woman channels the energy coming out of the crystal glowing blue around Anthony, "Wait is this gonna-AAAAHHHH!", before he could finish talking the energy was channeled into his body through his eyes, mouth, and ears, waking up Darwin and Jack seeing Anthony and this spirit not knowing what's going they try and help Anthony get away from this blue glowing energy but they can't get pass the spirit who's keeping them from interrupting the power being channeled into Anthony as he yells, "AAAAHHHHAAAAHHHH!", Jack and Darwin yell at the same time, "ANTHONY!", then a bright flash of light comes out blinding Jack and Darwin temporarily after getting their sight back Anthony was nowhere to be seen or the spirit but only stone crystal remain broken into pieces and burned, "What... happen?"

 **3 years later on a fishing boat on the coast of New York**

"CAPTAIN!", a fisherman yells whiling pulling a body out of the water with the other fishermen, Captain runs to help bring the body onto the boat and then asking, "Is he alive?", a fisherman checks to hear if there's a heartbeat and then suddenly gasping for air the man wakes up scaring the crew, the captain ask the man, "Are you alright?", then one of the fishermen bring the med kit, but the man says, "No I don't need that I'm fine, just need water please.", he's given water then the captain asks, "What's your name son?", the man replies after finishing the water, "It's Anthony. My name's Anthony.", Anthony's eyes glow blue looking up to the sky full of stars and comets flying by.

 _ **-To Be Continued**_

 **Hey readers, first story I've ever made in my life, well maybe second but first published story, anyway I have a whole ton of stories that actually should connect to this one. In other words, it's gonna get a little…crazy, keep an eye out for more chapters, Jager out!  
**


	2. Chapter 2-Robbers and the Green Gem Pt 1

Cosmic Elite:

Bank Robbers and the Green Gem Part 1

 _ **In New York City, a Robbery is in the act at The New York Federal Reserve Vault…**_

The robbers use an E.M.P. device to shut down the automated systems of the vault and everything else electrical, so the guards can't see anything through security cameras or with their eyes since it's so dark without the lights, but they pull out flares to see better, but it doesn't help with too much glare from them, then suddenly one of the guards is down with a tranquillizer dart, "what uhh…?",*hits the floor*, the guards get scared slightly, again another and another guard drops hit by tranquillizer darts, before the last guard goes pass asleep he sees that the robbers are wearing tactical gear made for firefights and skull masks. Radio chatter on the robbers' radios saying," Did you take the guards out without having to kill them?", one of them says, "Yes Boss, but we still got the marksmen left to deal with, no worries", the Boss replies, "Good, remember we can't kill anyone because that bloodshed would be on me and don't want that to happen", robber replies as the marksmen guards are defending themselves against the other robbers, "Don't worry Boss we got this, I also don't want that to happen as well, but only when is totally necessary which I'm sure it won't be though thanks to the weapons you gave us". The robber holds up a sniper-filled with knockout gas shells shooting it at the walls and floor next to the remaining guards left from a great distance, the guards are completely passed out on the floor. The reason the marksmen guards weren't able to take out any of the robbers is because they had riot shields that were created to withstand the most powerful sniper rifles or explosive hits yet they were light-weight, so the unknown material is being used in the shields to be light-weighted. They reach the vault, two robbers carry a shielded case to withstand an E.M.P. blast, and in it is a strange drilling-like device with the letters, "A.F.P.L.D.", which stands for "Advance Focus Plasma Laser Drill" or just call it," Obliterator".

They set it up at a safe distance to activate it, then leader of the robbery, not the Boss says, "Let's see if the Boss was telling the truth about this drill being extremely cutting edge tech", then the drill was activated with a powering up sound as it was getting ready to fire at the vault door, "Nnnnnnnn", it has a scanner to know how much power is required to get the vault door opened or destroyed, power wasn't an issue because it runs on a power source can power the whole of City of Tokyo three times over. When the drill started drilling it stop after two seconds, the leader was confused for a second then one of the robbers calls out, "Sir, the vault door is melting?!", he looks at the vault door as it melts down to nothing but burned ashes. The leader says, " Alright that's phase 1 now for phase 2 to begin, men ready your scanners!", as the men walk past the gold not bothering to touch it they scan the walls and floor something else hidden inside the vault room which is hidden from the naked eye, then one of the men find what they're looking for yelling, "I've found it, sir!", the leader comes up to look at the scanner's readies saying, "Alright pass me the sledgehammer", he's handed the sledgehammer then he slams right into the wall they recently scanned, over and over again until a hole is made to find a small lock combination safe, he just breaks the lock with the hammer and inside is a box with a unbreakable lock made of material that the "Obliterator" can't open and because it's designed to break or melt through obstacles that are in the way. So, they take the box and most of the gold for a "bonus" on their way out to the roof to be picked up by their pilot on a helicopter/ jet craft that can carry 28 people and the robbery was being completed by 25 men.

Before the robbers could get to the roof they find that the 15 robbers position to hold down the ground floor entrances and exits, they were knocked out by one hooded man standing in the center of the area with all the robbers down and one being held up by his one hand saying with a calm voice, "Yeah next time have something more interesting I can deal with than your guys' knockout darts and shells." The leader tells some of his men to go to the roof with the box and the rest to back him up against this hooded man. "Who are you?", the leader asks the hooded man, he replies with a smirk, "That's a long story pal", suddenly he vanishes into thin air with blue dust swirling where the hooded man was before and dissipates quickly. "WHAT THE HELL?!", the leader says with his men behind him scared and confused, then he reappears taking one of the men out with a fearsome punch to the face, and he takes another out, but vanishing with one of the men then reappearing high in the air kicking the robber in a 360 rotation as blue particles swirl around the hooded man like it was his power being revealed to the men on the ground. The robber being kicked flings across the air to the wall crashing at it and tumbling to the ground on the third-floor stairs. The robbers watching this happen to start to fire their weapons of non-lethal, but it has no effect on the hooded man as if he was protected by his own skin. The leader yells to everyone, "KEEP SHOOTING AND RUN TO THE ROOF!", every robber runs to the roof up the stairs in a different corridor, but as they run up the flight of stairs they are stopped by a big gap of the stairs destroyed, hooded man says when he teleports right before them, "Yeah don't think it would be that easy for you to escape", then he sends a shock wave blast strong enough to send all the men down the stairs tumbling and knocking out most of them as two were still left conscious, but the hooded man pulls out a gun out of thin air with blue particles and dust around it for a few seconds before dissipating away, then shoots them, but it was a gas gun that knocks out the two, then he jumps off the stairs landing to the ground floor cracking it, "~CRASH, RUMBLE~", and the area inside the building rumbles a little. There are five robbers including the leader of them making him six, they are in amazed but tensed by this hooded man's power.

One of the robbers lays down his weapon and surrenders knowing he has no chance against someone like this, as does the rest of the men do the same except the leader standing with his weapon ready to fight, the hooded man leaps toward him fast like a jet, but the leader pulls out a smoke grenade distracting the hooded man. Then he sees that the leader made it to the roof with the helicopter pilot picking him up fast and asking, "Where's the rest of you?", no response, so the pilot flew away with the leader holding the box with unknown contents inside and a bag full of gold. The hooded man watches as they fly away then comes back to the remaining robbers, knocking them all out with one shot of his gun, then disappears in a swarm of blue particles.

 _ **Hours later still in New York at an abandoned warehouse, location: Unknown**_

"What happen out there?!", the Boss furiously says to his remaining robber, and he response with a franked voice and serious face, "I don't know", still thinking of what happen hours ago, and how it was possible. The Robber asks the Boss, "Is it possible for someone to have tech years ahead than your own?", then the Boss stops to think and says, "Yes, there is a private company hired by the UN to research teleportation technology, and another interesting tech that I would love to get my hands on, why, did someone use working advanced technology?", the man replies, "Yes, I believe so, but also was able to be not affected by your weapons like he was just being hit by pebbles." The Boss finds this interesting and tells the Robber, "Find a new crew, I want this mystery man brought to me, and what he's using if I can figure out what he's using it might help improve my work, hehehe."

 _ **Next two weeks later at New York Film Academy…**_

A woman comes up to Anthony while writing a story and says, "Anthony! How's it going with the story?", Anthony replies to the woman, "It's going great Dina, but I'm stuck on how to fix this sentence here for James and Darlene." As Dina helps Anthony with this problem a voice in Anthony's head says, " _Anthony, I sense a disturbing force in the city downtown area, we must investigate it_ ", Anthony says to Dina, "You know, I'll figure out this later, I'm going to grab a bite at that new dinner that I heard open up a few days ago", Dina replies, "Ok, ask me if you need any help with your story when you come back tomorrow, ok?", Anthony replies as he's walking away with his bag to the exit, "I will!" Anthony rides his moped to downtown mentally talking to the voice in his head, " _So what do you think it could be this time Cosmic_?", Cosmic replies, " _I am not sure, but it's the same force I felt when we were fighting those robbers at the vault reserve a few weeks ago_ ", Anthony remembers and says, " _Oh yeah, didn't it seem a bit off with those guys, they seemed military trained, but why rob a bank with gold that's enough to buy an Island with lots of yachts and not take all of it? They had the entire area secured with an excellent escape plan_ ", Cosmic agrees, but suddenly an explosion goes off in a building on the 13th floor. Anthony stops the moped and turns the engine off, then runs to an alley where no one sees him except a homeless person. Anthony says to Cosmic, " _Cosmic!_ ", Cosmic replies, " _I know_ ", suddenly around Anthony blue dust particles surround him and he puts on his hoodie, then jumps up fast and high to the top of a building. The homeless person amazed says nothing but runs into someone on the sidewalk pointing down the alley and up to the roof of the buildings, then that person is confused and walks away to whatever business they have. Anthony runs across the building roofs till he reaches the one where the explosion happened, he enters the side of the building where smoke surrounds the 13th floor and up, so he wasn't seen by any citizens at ground level. He searches for any survivors, but the floor was empty, then suddenly an armored suit man attacks out of the smoke punching Anthony in the face and flinging across the room crashes through the wall to the next room. "Damn, what was that?", Anthony said grunting as he gets up, he sees the armored man running toward him, so he gets ready when suddenly he's hit by another armored man. "Well this got interesting, are there any more of you guys?", Anthony said with smirk and then says, "Well then, bring it!", the armored men charge at Anthony, but he blasts them both with his telekinesis. One of the armored men talks through coms to the other armored man saying, "How did he do that?!", the armored man 2 says, "Forget how he did it, we have to capture him and bring him to Dr. Zyka then we'll know how." Cosmic has an idea of what they're after and tells Anthony, " _Anthony, I believe they want to try and capture us_ ", Anthony says as he dodges the electric nets being fired from the armored men, "Well they can try, but they're not getting this me that easily." Anthony has a moment to stop and then he charges a blue particle blast strong enough to send them through the entire building to a construction site. Luckily no one was inside the area. The two armored men's suit were damaged and were gone as soon as Anthony went to see who was inside. Anthony says to Cosmic, " _Well that was the most interesting experience of my day_ ", Cosmic replies, " _Indeed, but I don't think they're done yet Anthony, this might be the beginning of something bad._ "

 _ **In the abandoned warehouse at night with a storm going on…**_

"Ok, the plan to capture this mysterious hero failed, so let's go ask what A-Tech knows about this and see if they can shine any light for us, hehe hehe", Dr. Zyka said and laughs evilly as he opens the box looking at a green gem shining on Dr. Zyka's face as lightning and thunder crack through the sky, and an ominous weapon in the background being show slightly by the light, a type of suit that looks as if it could take on an army.

 _ **To be continued-**_

 **Thanks for reading, I have other chapters ready to publish, but I want to see what you guys think of this story, any advice will help, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3-Robber and the Green Gem Pt 2

Cosmic Elite:

Robbers and The Green Gem Part 2(Final)

 _ **In Film Academy, Anthony finishes his story script and starts filming…**_

After filming many scenes, Anthony and says," Alright! That's enough filming today guys, good work." Everyone in the stage room says goodbye and see you tomorrow, also complement each other on how realistic they sounded as they were leaving to do whatever business they had. Cosmic in Anthony's mind says," Well that was not bad but still not good", Anthony replies mentally," So, does that mean you liked it?", Cosmic replies," Indeed, but it could use a bit of, 'Finesse'." Anthony is confused then says," Yeah, not going to happen, it's good as it is", Cosmic disagrees, as they argue about how the story is then a sudden scream is heard outside the stage room, Anthony goes to check what has happened. Dina looks at the news report saying," A-Tech has been attacked by unknown forces that are trying to attempt to steal but we are unsure of what they want for sure, this is reporter Katelin Jacker who will be bringing any more knowledge of what's going on, Jared." The news reporter lets the anchorman, Jared Selvick talk about other news of local incidents. "This is horrible! My dad works there as an engineer!", Anthony runs to a janitor closet and closes the door behind him when another person sees him and says him saying," Hey, what are you doing?", Anthony ignoring him, the person checks the closet to find no one inside.

 _ **At A-Tech, the attackers are trying to get inside a secure area where all the engineers and staff are safe at the moment.**_

A man says panicking," What do we do?!, we're stuck here with no way out! HELP!", at that moment, he's slap by Dina's father, Charlie Williams saying to everyone in the room," Everyone calm down, the police are coming to save us from these people, and will be able to get back to our families and friends, safely!" Amazingly, everyone has calmed down and they think positive thoughts of what to do when they are saved. The panicked man is actually the CEO of A-Tech, "Hugo Amar", Charlie says to Mister Amar," Sorry Mr. Amar about slapping you, but you need to understand that panicking isn't going to help the situation that we're in right now", with Mr. Amar calmed down, he replies," It's ok Mr.", Charlie tells his names to Mr. Amar, "Williams sir." Mr. Amar continues to say, "Mr. Williams, I'm glad you are here to keep everyone calm and feel better, s thanks for stopping, but what can we do since we're trapped here?", Charlie replies, "All we can do is wait and hope for the best." With everyone scared, but calm, they arm themselves with their weapon prototypes that they created but are unsure if they will work against the attackers' armor tech that's resistance to all extreme environments because the engineers have elemental prototypes that barely work out in the testing field. The attackers are trying to break through the 20-inch-thick steel wall, which protects the A-Tech employees. They use the "Obliterator" to break through the wall, as they power up the drill, one of the attackers hears the police coming then says, "The cops are coming! Take defensive positions and activate the bombs!", as soon as the attackers take their positions to be ready for the police force, one of them in the armor suits says the A.I., "Activate bombs." The A.I. replies, "Bombs Activated", then suddenly, right when the police cars get near, they feel a rumbling force under them and an explosion happens, throwing the police cars high in the air, and others across the ground flipping, spinning and rolling. But before any of the cars could explode, the policemen and swat teams are teleported all safe and sound on an open field half a mile away from the A-Tech company headquarters. They're confused, but run to the A-Tech company headquarters, meanwhile, the attackers laugh and get back to activate the drill since it's ready to fire. An attacker activates the drill, then the 20-inch-thick steel wall starts to melt to ashes, the employees start panicking and start using their elemental weapon prototypes, but they have no effect on the armor suits and so one of the employees' yell, "HELP! ANYONE!", before one of the attackers could take Mr. Amar, Charlie gets in front of him and says, "No! You won't harm my boss you scumbags!", the attacker in the armor suit takes Charlie, Hugo, and a couple other engineers. The attackers get ready to kill the rest of the employees, but Dr. Zyka yells in the radio, "NO! What do you think you're doing?! You don't kill anyone! Alright?!", the attackers ignore him as one says, "You didn't pay us to not kill." Dr. Zyka is horrified of what the hired gunman just said to him, hesitating to reply, the hired gunmen get ready to fire at the employees. The moment they fired their guns, suddenly blue dust particles appear with a hooded man wearing a mask and eyes shining bright of blue flame of rage. The bullets are stopped by an energy field, the hired gunmen are surprised as well as the victims being kidnapped. Mr. Amar is surprised, but interested in what the mysterious hooded man is using, one of the hired gunmen say to the other gunmen, "FIRE!", as bullets fly toward Elite he just holds his out stopping all the bullets in midair, then a small missile is shot flying at him. He drops the bullets down to the ground, then creates an energy field around him and the missile blowing up inside with only smoke and dust remaining. The hired gunman who fired the missile smiles and says, "That wasn't so hard", then suddenly as the smoke and dust clear out he sees that Elite is still standing with no scratch on him, the energy field dissipates and the hired gunman is frightened as is the other hired gunmen, one asked the Elite, "Who are you?", Elite replies with a sword appearing in his hand, "Me? I'm a man with a beast inside ready to tear you apart. I am Cosmic Elite." A huge dragon appears around Elite transparently in a blue spirit color roaring loud enough for the all the windows to break and the floor cracks around Elite and so does the walls. After the dragon disappears, Elite lunges toward the gunman that fired the missile at him so fast that he went Mach 1 in just one second reaching the man then punching through his armor grabbing him by the neck, then Elite throws him to one of the other armored men. Elite forms a temporary energy field around the employees that are left so they get hurt. Some of the hired gunmen run to the helicopter with the kidnapped victims. Charlie yells, "Help! Elite! Help us!", Elite hears Charlie then teleports in front of the running gunmen and then takes their weapons with telekinesis. A gunman pulls out a knife and puts it against Charlie's neck saying to Elite, "Don't do anything or I'll cut him open!", Elite does nothing and sits down slowly saying, "Fine, I'll just sit down, alright." The gunmen walk slowly toward the helicopter watching Elite until he sits down completely, then they run to the helicopter. Elite smiles and says to Cosmic mentally, "Bad move, right Cosmic", Cosmic replies, "Yes, a bad move indeed Elite." Elite then uses his super speed to take out the pilots in the helicopter and then takes out all the gunmen with the kidnapped victims. "Thank you Elite, thank you for saving us", Charlie says to Elite not knowing that it's Anthony in front of him thanks to Anthony's disguise and mask. Elite says to Charlie with a voice changer in his mask, "No problem sir just doing what's right." Elite teleports back to take out the rest of the hired gunmen, but all of them were gone except one that seemed off. "Dr. Zyka says his regards", the gunman said as he charges at Elite with a strange green glow from his armored suit that's slimmer than the others. Elite thinks that he can't hurt him with a simple so he says, "Really? Alright, bring it." When the gunman hits Elite so hard that he flings 70 yards away, Elite makes a small crater and gets back up, then says mentally, "Well, wasn't expecting that." Cosmic says to Elite, "Next time, don't let someone charge at you, alright, because I felt that too", Elite smirks and says to the gunman, "Well man, you got a good swing, I'll give you that", the gunman doesn't reply and charges again, but blasts Elite with a green ray. Again Elite is flung, but not far, just a few feet, then Elite generates an LMG-like gun that blasts the gunman back, but no effect. Elite says," Ok, that's unexcepted", so Elite charges his hands with blue glowing energy, then teleports right in front of the gunman to blasts his armor and dissolving it to nothing, but a green gem is left. The gunman is frightened and tries to run away, but of course, is tazed, but by a police officer that just made it with the rest of the police force saying the gunman's rights of arrest. The other police officers and swat teams point their guns at Elite saying, "Freeze! Don't move! Put your hands up!", Elite cooperates, but before they could arrest him, Charlie says, "Wait! He just me and the other employees' lives from the attackers, including my boss as well!" "Is this true?", one of the officers asks Mr. Amar, Mr. Amar replies, "No, he's with the gunmen that attacked my company." Elite is surprised but isn't at the same time, then one of the officers tries to cuff him, but then he says, "Well, it's been fun", Elite then slowly teleports away turning into blue dust particles.

 _ **Hours after the incident and people given their statement of what happen…**_

The Chef of police says to his fellow friend/officer, Greg Sanchez, "Greg this has officially been the strangest day of my life", Greg replies, "Yeah, you can say that Vic, never seen anything like that in my line of work." Witnesses' reports say that they saw a hooded man calling himself Elite and that he saved everyone's lives from the hired gunmen. Elite was able to see the reports by, 'borrowing them' for a little bit and said, "Ha-ha! Yes, I knew I wasn't viewed as a villain from those people", Cosmic says to Anthony, " _Well, that CEO of the company didn't see you as a hero Elite_ ", Anthony replies, " _No, I know that he knows that I'm a hero, he just wants to learn more of what we can do, movies Cosmic that's all._ " Cosmic agrees and then Anthony teleports to his house in Colorado near Grand Lake. Anthony says, "It's good to be home, now where did I put that pack of Coke cans."

 _ **Back at the abandoned warehouse with all the gunmen and Dr. Zyka…**_

Dr. Zyka hits one of the gunmen in the face with a good hit saying, "What were you thinking?!", one gunman says, "We did what was necessary Doctor." The Doctor is furious and pulls out a prototype stun weapon, then shoots the gunman. Dr. Zyka then says, "Now, anyone else want to do something 'necessary'?!", the hired gunmen say nothing and become more obedient to Dr. Zyka, Doctor says, "Good, now here's the backup plan in case you guys were ever to fail the mission. You are to target Mr. Williams who is head engineer and Mr. Amar who has all the blueprints of the technology I seek, it's in his isolated computer and it has a bio-password, which means we need his hand to access the computer and no cutting his hand, if that's what you were thinking at the moment."

 _ **And so, the story ends for the Green Gem, but another begins, what will happen to Dina's father and Hugo Amar, how will Cosmic Elite protect them? Read the next short story in, "Cosmic Elite Vs. Sand Demon!"**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4-Cosmic Elite Vs Sand Demon

Cosmic Elite Vs. Sand Demon

 _ **In Nevada with researchers at a meteor site…**_

Researcher Dr. Chuck U. Waterman and his team of scientists are trying to find out what's inside a meteor that crashed hours ago, with a strange energy signature or frequency that was heard around the whole west side of North America, including Mexico. The University of Nevada was asked by the U.S. Government to investigate until Washington's Top scientists could get there and see what type of energy is inside the meteor, after they finish a small portion of the Nevada's scientists at the site will be brought back to Washington to help with most of the study because they'll know more of what they've found. Dr. Waterman says to his team, "Alright team let's make sure we don't miss a single part of this meteor, now get your hazmat suits on and bring the necessary equipment to the crashed meteor." The team gets their suits on and equipment ready, they walk to the small crater in minutes to find arc marks around the meteor and small rocks floating in midair. Dr. Wellsburg, one of the researchers says amazed, "Whoa", as is the rest of the team of researchers, but Dr. Waterman says, "Stay focus team, we're here to study and report, not be entertain by simple magnetism." As the team sets up scanners and thermal imaging around the meteor a suddenly electric current from the meteor messes with the electronic tools to read anything in or out the meteor, so they switch to their non-electronic tools. One of the scientists finds that theirs a crack on the side of the meteor, so the scientist calls out for Dr. Waterman, "Dr. Waterman, you need to take a look at this!" Dr. Waterman looks at the crack curiously as there are visible electrical currents inside the meteor, then he says, "Get me a shovel, we're going to find out what's inside this meteor." Dr. Waterman warns everyone to get back, then he squeezes the shovel into the crack to open and right when Dr. Waterman opens up the meteor, "BOOM!", an E.M.P. shockwave has triggered that whips out all electrical equipment and strong force pushes the team to the ground. With some grunting in pain for landing on their heads and backs, Dr. Waterman and anyone near the meteor was fine, Dr. Waterman checks to see what's inside the opened meteor and finds that a strange grand pile purple glowing sand-like material is inside. As any curious person, would do, is touch the weird purple glowing sand, why touch it, cause it's weird and looks cool, when Dr. Waterman touches the sand it suddenly grabs him and pulls him into the meteor, but some of the researchers grab him saying, "Hang on, we got you!", but the sand is too strong and then they lose their grip, as Dr. Waterman yells, "HELP ME!", but then before he went any deeper in the sand it stopped. Dr. Waterman was fine as he got out of the meteor helped by the researchers as they were all confused but happy Dr. Waterman was not harmed. None of them could figure out how the purple sand grabbed Dr. Waterman, but only that it's magnetically strong with electrical currents in it.

 _ **Hours later…**_

Washington's Top scientists got to the site and meet Nevada's scientists, Dr. Waterman and his team told what happen hours ago, and later on they decided and ask if Dr. Waterman and his team would come to Washington to help with the research, University of Nevada agreed.

 _ **In Colorado, Grand Lake a week after the incident in Nevada…**_

 __Anthony watches the news as he drinks a Coca-Cola and hears about the incident in Nevada and thinks, "Weird, wonder what happen?", Cosmic response to the question saying, "Well I sensed an anomaly a week ago, it may have been that meteor in Nevada." FYI- Cosmic can sense anything in the universe or globally thanks to his Cosmic Awareness ability, but can't sense everything since he's in a human body, only his original form could sense everything and can only sense globally. Anthony is curious, but will ignore it for now.

 _ **Meanwhile in Washington in a secret lab with Nevada's scientists…**_

Dr. Waterman feels an itch on his arm to see it's changing into the same material that was found in the meteor. He panics and calls for help and the scientists of Washington get Dr. Waterman to a clean room to check what's happening to him and they find that the purple sand that grabbed him a week ago, is infecting him inside slowly like a virus, but it has already spread throughout his body. The scientists are unable to stop it and one hour later with Dr. Waterman scared of what's going to happen to him he asks one of the scientists to get him a whiskey bottle because he feels that he doesn't have long. He gets the bottle and drinks it all in minutes, then his arms start to turn into sand as does his legs, shoulders, and eventually his whole body, before he turns into sand completely he says in a confident way, "Don't stop after I'm gone, look on forward to the future and go in that direction till your last breath!" Then, he completely turned into a pile of purple sand. Everyone is horrified by the death of Chuck Waterman and afterward Nevada's scientists got their belongings and went back to Nevada grieving of their lost friend that died in a bizarre way, or did he. As the pile of purple sand that was moved to the rest of the sand was moving little by little around then a figure was formed into a frightening dark purple sand entity with bright red ferocious eyes. The scientists hear a bang where the purple sand was being kept and they find the figure floating above them and it roars in a ferociously, then attacks them. Everyone in the laboratory runs to the emergency exits, some of the scientists didn't make it out. Outside miles from the nearest city or town the creature roars so loud you can hear it 20 miles away, it scares off the wildlife nearby, then it heads north nonstop and later finds itself on a highway and a sign saying, "Seattle, 10 miles".

 _ **Anthony now back in New York Filming Academy…**_

 __Anthony finishes his last few scenes for his story and goes to the cafeteria with Dina. "Man, that was the best", Dina said after finishing her spaghetti and meatballs. Anthony looks on his laptop for any news about the meteor or any strange that have occurred, then some breaking news comes up interrupting Anthony's search as he finds a report of some strange creature and picture. "Breaking News", News Anchor said and continues, "A monstrous creature is tearing through Seattle and destroying the police force as they try and stop the creature, Brianna." News reporter Brianna nelson says, "Right now it's on 5th Avenue and John Street, and it looks like it's heading to the Space Needle, wait it's looking at me, oh no!" She screams as the creature throws a bus at her and the cameraman. Dina is watching the TV behind her and says, "Oh my gosh, Anthony are you seeing this", Dina looks back to Anthony to find he's gone. As the bus flies across the air to crush the news reporter and cameraman, Cosmic Elite appears in front of them running to the bus then flies catching it in mid-air with both hands and a little help with telekinesis. Elite says with voice changer on to the news reporter as the camera gets it, "Recommend you get out of here and not get hurt you two." Then he puts the bus down with telekinesis and teleports to the creature generating an energy field around. He asks Cosmic mentally, "What am I looking at Cosmic?", Cosmic replies, "It seems to be a sand-like creature with electrical surges going through it, but one thing is off is that it has human signature in it", Elite's confused and replies, "Is it intelligent, so I can speak to it?", Cosmic not too sure but says, "It's possible but I don't think that's a good idea." Elite steps in front of the creature asking it, "Hey! Can you understand me?", no response, but then it smacks Elite with its floating electrical sand arm. Elite crashes into a nearby coffee shop saying as he gets back up pissed, "Ok, now it's on", Elite generates a high-power flamethrower out of thin air, he teleports again but behind it shooting the flamethrower at it. After the smoke cleared from the burning, the creature was still there, no glass figuring monster only a very angry purple sand creature. The creature was about the size of a tank and it went to the side of the space needle and it destroyed one of the supports to making the space needle fall down, but Elite steadies the tower back into place and fixes the destroyed support, the creature is mad and comes at Elite with razor sharp electric sand arms, but Elite puts an energy field around the creature before it could cut him, which was only 3 inches away from his face. Before Elite could say anything the creature loudly cries out as it reforms itself to Dr. Waterman. Elite asks him, "Hey man, you ok?", Dr. Waterman confused and scared says, "Oh my gosh. Where am I?! What happen to me?!", Elite lowers the energy field and puts his hand on his shoulder then they both vanish.

 _ **On an island, untouched by anyone but Elite and Dr. Waterman**_ …

Elite calms down Dr. Waterman and asks him, "Who are you?", Dr. Waterman replies, "My name is Chuck Waterman, I'm a scientist of the University of Nevada", Elite understands now and then asks, "Did you come in contact with anything strange?", Chuck answers, "Yes, I did, a strange substance of purple sand from a meteor my team investigated and then after a week in Washington in a secret lab where we study the substance more, my whole body was infected and I started turning into sand and after that I thought I died." "Well you seem very alive to me", Elite says to Chuck and says, "Well I need to find out what you are now because you were a big purple sand monster trying to destroy the space needle in Seattle, so let me scan you with my tools. Elite generates scanners of all types to scan a human being. Then after a few hours, Elite figures out that Chuck has symbiont in him that could take control at any time and is forever fused in his DNA, Elite tells Chuck this but also says, "But here's the good news, you can take control of this symbiont with a little help from me." Chuck is scared of the thing inside him, but is ready to try and do this. Elite lays his hands-on Chuck to connect to the sand creature inside, and they're both in in Chuck's mind. "Whoa, ok, where are we?", Chuck asks, Elite replies, "We're in your mind Chuck, and yes I know it's weird, but I can still get hurt in here, because the creature is one with you and I'm an invader of your mind and the creature, so if I get hurt in here my physical body gets hurt as well." Then the creature appears among them and they both get back. Elite says in a serious tone, "Ok, it will go after you, so it can take control completely, now get behind me", Chuck follows Elite's words and gets back. The creature attacks Elite with everything it's got, but Elite is blocking everything with his energy fields, but since it's in the mind of Chuck and the creature, it's stronger so it breaks the fields like paper napkins. Elite uses his hyper speed to get jump on it, but the creature is also fast, so the two-match speed and Elite is getting smashed to bits. Chuck remembers that it's his mind, so he focuses suddenly he gets the powers of the creature and then jumps in to help Elite. The creature becomes weaker as Chuck is becoming less afraid of it, then Elite holds down the sand creature so Chuck can take total control of it. "Do it! Chuck! Take control of this Sand Demon!", Elite yells to Chuck and then Chuck gets a hold of its form, suddenly the part of the creature where Chuck was holding started to go into Chuck and He says, "This feels amazing! I can feel the power of the creature coursing through me!", the creature cried aloud like it was saying, "NOOOO!", then it was completely gone. After getting out of Chucks mind they see that Chuck has taken the power of the sand creature, Chuck says, "Thank you Elite, thank you, how can I possibly repay you saving my life", Elite replies, "Well you can first let me teach you how to use your new-found powers and let me give you a codename." Chuck agrees to those terms and Elite says, "Ok, let's see the power you have now is sand and the creature was kind of chaotic, so what about, "Sand Demon", Chuck says, "Well that's kind of true, it was chaotic, but what about, "Sandman", Elite replies, "No, I'm pretty sure someone already has that name in another dimension I've been to, don't want to confuse myself." Chuck and Elite agree that Chuck's Codename is, "Sand Demon!"

 _ **Alright thanks for reading my short novel! Got more plans for this character and**_


	5. Chapter 5-Ava Taylor Pt 1

Cosmic Elite and Ava Taylor Part 1

 _ **In New York at the Filming Academy Assembly…**_

 __"We are here today, to award the Movie of the Year, 'Great, but Let's Rock, by Anthony Gonzalez and his cast. I, Franklin Morris am here gladly to award you the award of Excellence", Franklin Morris said at the Assembly. Anthony and the cast achieve their goal at being the best in the year and so they celebrated at one of the cast member's apartment. The music is loud and incredible, the song is Macklemore/Ryan Lewis- Can't Hold us, and lights of all colors going in all over the place as if it was a night club party. People talking, flirting, joking, and having fun, until a brawl between two drunk dudes fight half naked, which made it better because people betted on who's going to win. Anthony goes to the balcony and says mentally to Cosmic, "I wonder how Chuck is doing, what do you think Cosmic?", Cosmic replies, "I think he's fine, he did say he'll have some of his trusted friends help me learn what he is", Anthony replies, "Yeah, hope they can help, but don't you already know what he is?", Cosmic appears out of Anthony in his small dragon form, but no one can see him except Anthony and says to him, "Heh, yes I do , but it's better if Chuck doesn't get the freak out by a dragon from space and be told by his fellow human friends." Anthony and Cosmic laugh outside on the Balcony looking at a spectacular view of New York as the sun sets. Then the apartment door is kicked down and masked men come in with guns saying with heavy British accents, "Get down, now!", after all the masked men are in the apartment, a woman comes in with the same outfit on like the masked men are wearing, but no mask. She looks around to see all the young adults afraid of what's going to happen to them, she says aloud to everyone in the apartment could hear with a soft British accent, "Please don't be afraid, we're not here to rob you or hurt you unless you try to fight us, we're here to find someone that has-", she's interrupted by Anthony as he kicks one of the masked men in the face then uses his training of Kung Fu he learned from Cosmic's knowledge and simulations he was able to create awhile back they first met. Anthony kicks every masked men's butt like it was fighting test dummies. Everyone ran out of the apartment calling 911 as Anthony was fighting the masked men, but when he wasn't paying attention behind him, the woman in the black outfit shot him with a rifle gun that has Taser darts knocking Anthony down unconscious, the woman says, "We got him, now get him to the van", before the men could pick him up a sudden swirl of blue dust appeared under Anthony's unconscious body, the men backed away surprised except the woman. Anthony's eyes open but it wasn't Anthony it was Cosmic in control of his body saying aloud with a thumming voice, "Who dares attack the boy, soon to be protector of the Earth and needed planets?!", the woman steps up and says, "We are here in need of this protector, for our country has been attacked by terrorists that wish our nation to perish!", Cosmic thinks for a minute and replies, "Why did you not just ask the protector in a calm manner?", the woman replies, "We believed that he wouldn't help us so we agreed to subdue him and take him to our base of operations, then try to convince him to help us." Cosmic is quite surprised of how they tracked Anthony and him because he set barriers that keep the energy of them hidden, maybe they tracked the numerous reports of attacks that have been stopped by a mysterious hooded man called Elite. He agrees to help them, but is sure Anthony won't like, "Very well then, I will assist you in your situation, but I'm sure the boy won't be happy about this." Then Cosmic stops controlling Anthony's body as he wakes up and sees the masked men and again starts fighting them with his teleportation and telekinesis abilities. After finishing the last masked man takes in the wall, Anthony looks at the woman that's just chilling at the door frame clapping slowly then says, "Well done, this is much more impressive than the last time we met. Anthony then recognizes her, it's the British woman from 3 years ago, before Anthony ever got his abilities. He then says in surprise, "You! Never thought I'd see you again mystery girl", She replies, "As I did think the same, but we are here, and so, how's your day?", Anthony replies and asks, "First, did you forget your manners of telling who you are?", She replies, "You right, well my name is Taylor, Ava Taylor", Anthony replies, "Ava Taylor, the desperate, that seems about right." Ava gets mad and says, "I am not desperate! I am a soldier that protects the people of Britain", Anthony gets sarcastic and says, "A desperate soldier then, now I see", Ava shoots Anthony with the rifle, but no effect because he has put his defense measures up and wasn't ready before, but now he is. Anthony says, "Yeah shoot all you want I'm not going down that easily again", Cosmic comes out in his small dragon form letting Ava see him as well saying to Anthony, "Anthony, I agreed to help Ms. Taylor with the issues that her country has right now with terrorists, but I know that you will disagree, but you must help these people, it's your duty to protect", Anthony mumbles something but Cosmic can't make it out , he then replies, "Alright, fine I'll help, it's my way of life to do so anyway." And so Anthony agreed to help deal with the terrorist and at the Film academy, he explained that he got an invite to Met Film School to meet one of UK's best filmmakers and be under their wing for a year, the academy believed it, except Dina didn't buy it.

 _ **In London, at a secret base of operations underground…**_

Anthony is being tested for his abilities as he shows his teleportation ability and telekinesis only because he can't show the other abilities or he'll be targeted as a global threat. Ava asks Anthony, "How about that challenge I offered when we last saw each other?", Anthony replies, "Well don't keep me waiting, where's your Dojo or fight room?", Ava takes Anthony to the Training room where all agents hone their skills of hand-to-hand combat or with weapons. They get there all readied up to spar, both with tactics in their eyes, when the referee said, "Begin!", Anthony and Ava threw kicks and punches, but as soon as Ava got Anthony down to the ground saying, "Do you give up?", Anthony replies grunting, "Think again", Anthony teleports behind Ava and gets her in a headlock unable to move. "Hey look who's the winner", Anthony said with a grin then the ref broke it up, after a few rounds Ava is tired out and then said to Anthony, "This is all about using your skills not powers", Anthony replies, "I do use my skills, I used my brain and out maneuvered you", they both argue about Anthony's abilities until an alert came up about possible terrorist attack in the hour. Anthony analyzes the data found about the possible terrorist attack, but finds out that the attack will be somewhere else and gets Ava to have a team go with him to the real attack location. And so, they get a small team of seven with high-tech weapons and support. In a team there is Anthony, Ava, John Smith- Marksman, Harry Bran- Combat Medic, Daniel Wolf- Combat Support, Camren Wolf-Grenadier, and Andre Drew- Assault, all are veterans from U.K. or U.S. and the Wolfs are brothers. They get to the location by helicopter as evacuation is in place for both possible attack locations. They set up for the attack as Smith sets up in a bell tower nearby, Wolf's help set barricades up with Ava, Anthony stands on top of a building with his latest weapons on standby, Drew and Bran stands ready looking for any signs of an attack. After half an hour, nothing, the team has set up all defenses and stands ready, Ava talks to Anthony over the radio saying, "You see anything in the sky Elite, over?", the team uses codenames or last names when in an operation or mission. Elite replies, "Nothing so far, over", as the Wolfs talk about how they should test their new improved armored car against a tank the whole block blacks out, as all the power in the buildings, signs, and phone booths lose their power suddenly. The team gets their night vision goggles on because it's nighttime and it started raining after a minute the power was cut off. Then Elite says over the radio, "I got something big coming at you guys east road 25 yards away and closing, over", Smith looks east up the road, but isn't able to see anything until red eyes pop out of the dark down the road, "It's four stories high and it has three other friends, they seem to be mechs". They appear in range for the ground team to see and Ava tells the ground team to wait until they get close enough as they hide out of sight. But the mechs have thermal vision and they can see the ground team, Elite sees the mechs getting ready to fire as they get closer, Elite says, "They have thermal vision and they see you, also blow the explosive, over", Ava hits the button and the explosives are activated blowing the mechs, but no effect. They fire upon the ground team's location with missiles and armor-piercing rounds, but the team moved as the dust covered them from thermal vision. Elite gets confirmation that the ground team is safe and started flanking the mechs from behind. So, Elite engaged the mechs from above saying, "I'm coming in, death from above baby, over!", Ava and the ground team look up to see Elite is literally death from above, as he shoots his laser rifle piercing through the mechs and then switches to his exo-suit that suddenly appeared on him as blue dust surrounded him and dissipated in seconds. He then smashed right through one of the mechs destroying it instantly. In the mechs radio chatter, "What?! Hey! We need backup over here, there's this guy that just destroy one our guys in the mech suit!", a woman replies, "Ok, hang on we have a carrier coming in with reinforcements, estimated, five minutes", Elite teleports around the mechs giving the ground team a chance to attack with heavy support, they fire rockets, grenades, and detonated sticky bombs on the mechs. They take out one mech and severely damaged the other mechas Elite fights the third mech, but Elite is blasted with everything the mech has and the ground team takes out the damaged mech as they see this happening. Ava orders the team to take out the remaining mech, Smith in the bell tower shoots the weak points no else can see and the mech is slowly damaged. Ava says over the radio to Elite, "Elite! Are you ok?! Answer me!", the mech aims its last missile at the bell tower and Smith says, "Oh no!", he runs to his escape route he planned in case of being compromised, the missile flies at the bell tower exploding on impact and Smith makes it out just in time, but the shockwave hits him, pushing him a few feet up in the air. The ground team runs out of ammo as nothing except explosive could damage the mech, they have no way of falling back as they are cornered by the mech. The team has no hope, Smith is knocked out by the shockwave, they're out of explosive, and Elite status is unknown, the mech gets ready to fire. The mech driver says in his microphone so the ground team could hear him, "You think you can stop this revolution?! No, it's more than you can ever handle, because we are Titan!", he fires upon the ground with his remaining ammo reserves, the team is being shot with many upon thousands of bullets, then with so much dust, the mech can't see the ground team. He laughs at how the unprepared the team was, then he sees something strange, a blue orb around where he fired at. When the dust cleared out an energy shield was around the ground team, protecting them. The team is confused, then Elite appears where he was beaten down by missiles, then he says, "What, you thought I died, yeah no way that's happening", Elite then walks up to the mech with a great blue energy force was focus in his left hand and his eyes turned flaming blue. He then blasted the mech with a great bright beam of blue energy, the team was blinded by it, after it stopped they see the mech is completely turned to ash and the driver is alive with his clothes burnt and tries to stop a small fire on his pants. The team is amazed at how much of the power Elite use completely destroyed the mech but not the driver. Enemy enforcements start coming into the area, the team has no more ammo to use. Elite orders the ground team, "Get the mech users and get Smith and head somewhere safe, I'll handle this with no problem", they do as order, Elite asks Cosmic mentally, "Hey Cosmic, you ready to fight for real this time?", "With that little warm up, indeed", Cosmic says with a fire around Anthony getting him ready up and he then goes in a runner pose as if about to start a mile run, he then suddenly goes forward into battle at inhuman speeds.

 **Part 1 thx 4 reading!** __


	6. Chapter 6-Ava Taylor Pt 2

Cosmic Elite and Ava Taylor Part 2

 _ **Still at the scene of the recent battle of the mechs…**_

Ava and the team go get Smith near the bell tower, found that he is knocked out on the sidewalk, Bran checks him to see if he's hurt, Bran says, "He's got a concussion, with a little bit of rest and water he'll be fine", the team take the mech users to their base blindfolded and interrogate them for where their leader is, supplies, and all the important intel needed to take down the "Révolutionnaires de la liberté" terrorist group, they are a group of descendants of the French Revolutionaries that think the revolution isn't over and they say that they've waited the time was right to destroy the UK within. They have succeeded for about 8-years by corrupting the politics, and law enforcement, they've also stolen military gear, vehicles, weapons, and sell some of them to highest payers and to use the money to buy advanced weapons like the mechs. Anthony fought the forces that came in to help the mech users, they retreated. Back to the story, at base Anthony asks Ava, "Ava, do you mind if I get a crack at these guys?", Ava says, "Sure, but You'll have no luck with these rubbish idiots, our best methods can't crack them, they're hard as steel." Anthony goes into one of the interrogation rooms, after entering Anthony notice the two-way mirror and walks to the chair across from the terrorist sitting in his own chair, they're both welded to the floor and are metal, so uncomfortable. Anthony sits down on the chair and looks at the terrorist then says, "Let me guess, the world has changed so you think you guys are better now, am I wrong?", the terrorist or man stays silent staring at Anthony with a killer's eye. Anthony then says, "I'll take that as a yes, but here's thing I can't get my head around, if you guys believe you're better, why do the things your predecessors did ages ago since they were murderers?", the man gets angry and lunges at Anthony, but he's chained down, Anthony cracks a small smile then he stares at the man in the eyes and Anthony gets Cosmic to appear in his small dragon form showing to the man and he is frightened saying in French, "gargouille! ", and Cosmic gets closer to the man as he hisses at him getting scared more as Cosmic spits acid near his feet. The man is scared for his life and says in english, "Ok !", after an hour and a half, Anthony leaves the room with the man in shame of being scared so easily. Ava runs out of the two-way mirror room, because she watched everything that happened in the room where Anthony interrogated the terrorist and says to Anthony, "Well done, I don't know how you did it, but well done indeed", Anthony tells Ava about the French myth of the gargoyle and why the man was afraid of Cosmic's small dragon form. They give the information to Commander Flint Anthony got from the terrorist. The next few days later, Anthony and Ava laugh as they have coffee at Anthony's rented apartment as they can see Big Ben in the distance and the vast Atlantic Ocean in another direction, Ava tells Anthony she kept stealing her father's car keys and drove his Ferrari for hours then one jump over police cars using a trucks car trailer as a ramp. Anthony talks about his friend that was in trouble of 'identity crisis' and that he helped him make a new man and that he's getting help. Meanwhile in Nevada at a gym at nighttime, Derris asks Jim, "Jim, where's Chuck?", Jim says as he eats his cup of noodles chicken soup, "*slurp*ah, huh? Oh yeah, he's training", Derris checks the Dojo room, while entering the room he sees Chuck face planting after failing to use his sand powers in his own unique way. Back in England, "I'm sure he's doing great", Anthony says to Ava. In the distance on a roof, Dina is spying on the two with binoculars, she says mentally, "Who is that girl and what she doing with my Tony?!". As Dina spies on them Anthony can sense that he and Ava are being watched and looks directly at Dina in the distance, she is surprised and scared, then hides quickly, she peeks back out with the binoculars at Anthony. Anthony signs and facepalms himself knowing it's Dina with his enhanced eyesight. He asks Ava, "You want to go somewhere Ava?", Ava replies, "I would love to, it's getting quite boring here", they both go to The London Eye and enjoy the amazing view of the river as small and big ships sail across it and all sort of cars driving on the bridges over the river. Anthony says to Ava, "I should tell you that someone I know is spying us right now", Ava replies, "Yes, I've notice, your friend Dina Williams, right?", Anthony nods his head while saying, "Yup", Ava says, "What you going to do?", Anthony replies, "I'll wait till she comes and talks to me about you", Ava understands and says, "She is such a jealous girl, I can already see you're going to have a hard time talking to her", Anthony replies, "Yeah, I know", Ava says, "I can help with that, if you want", Anthony gets confused for a second and turns to Ava as he says, "Wait do you mean you can- huh?", As Dina is spying on the two, she is shocked by what she's seeing, Ava kisses Anthony right the spot knowing that Dina is looking at them, but Dina can't see Ava actually kissing him because she's looking at Anthony's back in a distance and again she is in 'Creeper-Mode'. Ava and Anthony are hugging close and make it like they're kissing, and Dina gets frustrated and jealous. While Dina is spying, and is frustrated, two suspicious looking men wearing caps and casual clothing are also spying on Anthony and Ava within the crowd. One hands the other a bag and the suspicious man with the bag walks to one of the supports on the wheel. He leaves the bag and gets back to the other suspicious man, they both walk away and then, "BOOM!", an explosion happens at The London Eye, people scream, run, and some get injured by the explosion. Anthony grabs Ava teleporting to a safe distance and teleports back to the wheel with his disguise on of a hoodie and mask. He sees that there are people hurt and that the London Eye in collapsing, he teleports at incredible reaction rate and uses his super-speed to get people out of the London Eye and people in the area to safety. When he's about done, he's shot by an electric-charge throwing him at the collapsing wheel, before he could get away, he's crushed by the wheel. The men from before show that they're terrorist members, both grin evilly at the destroyed structure and crushed hero. As the two leave, the collapsed structure starts to float up with blue dust in the area. The whole wheel starts to be rebuilding itself. The two are confused at what's happening, "What is this?!", one of the men said, "It's your mistake.", Ava said pointing a gun at the two. With the two men being surprised a voice says, "Now that's not how you treat fellow members of the "Révolutionnaires de la liberté", Ava says, "Who's there?!", then a shadow form comes from behind Ava knocking her out. The Shadow creature reshape itself into a form of a man saying, "Well, was not excepting this indeed, you two get the girl alive and head back to base discreetly." The Shadow-man grins knowing that he'll get what he wants, soon. Before he could disappear into the shadows he's grabbed by the back the neck, "No!", Anthony said with his whole body in blue flames, but it's not burning him nor the area around him. He shoots a fireball at one of the two normal men and throws the Shadow-man to a wall nearby. Anthony is furious at what he heard, but doesn't let himself be consumed by anger, shoots another fireball the other man then teleports at the Shadow-man pummeling him with a fearsome punch of blue fire. Anthony's eyes are starting to turn blue fire, his hand starts to into cosmic fire. The Shadow-man is curious of what that is and asks, "Do tell me, what are you?", Anthony is still furious at this strange man and with no hesitation he then raises his hand shooting a beam of cosmic fire burning the Shadow-man to nothing. Anthony goes to Ava lying down unconscious picking her up and looks back wondering, "what was that thing because it was no man." Dina with all the rescued people is intrigued of what happen. Dina thinks, "The hooded hero here in London? *gasp*, no it can't be", putting two and two together she figures out a theory that Anthony could be the hooded hero.

 _ **Back at Anthony's apartment**_

"Ava... are you alright", Anthony says while laying Ava down onto his bed gently. Ava aches with a few bruises on her back and few little cuts on her forehead to left cheek. She responds, "I-*coughs twice*, I'm fine Tone, just a few bumps, nothing serious." Anthony uses his Cosmic Awareness to see how bad the injuries are for Ava. Knowing the damage, Anthony puts his right hand on Ava's forehead, healing her at an incredible rate. Ava is surprise of her instant recovery, but notices that Anthony suffers in pain, she then realizes that he took her injuries away and having those injuries on him. "Anthony!", Ava says worriedly. Anthony says grunting, "*grunts*, It's cool, nothing much, just a few cuts", Anthony starts to heal quickly. Anthony says with a smile, "Hmf, like I said, nothing much", Ava hugs Anthony tightly and says, "Thank you, for saving life", Anthony says while being squeezed, "No problem, one thing though, you're squeezing me, uncle, uncle." Ava lightens her hug on Anthony, both smiling. Ava smacks Anthony on the head, "OW!", Anthony says in a little pain, Ava says in a serious-ish tone, "That was reckless! You've gotten hurt! And do you know how much paperwork I would've had to do If you have gotten hurt or worse, I'm mean the way you just charged in, full of rage and uh. What's with that face?", Anthony gives a relief look at Ava and says, "I'm glad you're safe", Ava blushes a bit and changes the subject, "Well, I'm going to have to report this incident, now where's my keys?!", Anthony says to Ava, "You took the bus remember?", Ava replies still blushing in embarrassment, "I know that! So, can you get me back to HQ?", Anthony refuses and says, "No, you rest, I'll go report this, I've put a special barrier around so you can be safe in the apartment." Anthony teleports to L.D.F. HQ and reports what happen and about the Shadow-Man, then gets back to Ava seeing that she went pass asleep on his bed. "Well, I'll hit the couch I guess", Anthony says in relief.

 _ **In an unknown location with terrorist members walking about…**_

 __Place of operations of the Révolutionnaires de la liberté, with men working and using high-tech computers, looking at strategic plans, and encrypted data. A shadowy figure looks at one of the screens with Ava and info about her, where she was born, family, relationships, etc. The figure smiles and says, "Well Ms. Taylor I can't wait to meet you again, in better circumstances of course", the figure puts a white homburg hat on tilting it a bit. "Mr. Loft, the troops are ready to proceed with "Operation: Fall-Tower", a high-ranking terrorist member says with an informal tone, Mr. Loft replies with a creepy smile on his face, "Excellent, the operation is a go", the member response with a salute putting his fist to his chest. Mr. Loft says mentally, "I can't wait to see how this new player stands against me, well sir blue see you soon hehe hehe."

 _ **Thanks for reading! Next time on Cosmic Elite. "Cosmic Elite and Army of Shadows"**_


	7. Chapter 7-Hunted

Cosmic Elite and Army of Shadows

 _ **In L.D.F. HQ, Anthony trains against automated robots…**_

 __Dozens of armed robots with integrated mini-missiles and machine guns, slim and tough chassis, also of silver color. Many tracks and target Anthony with their advanced tracking system, Anthony is wearing a training outfit of gray colors and work boots, then they fire their missiles and guns all at once directly at Anthony just standing in one spot. Before all the projectiles could hit Anthony, everything slows down suddenly and stops, Anthony not affected by the phenomenon, he stops time! Anthony smirks and says, "Too easy", he calls in a sword appearing onto his hand, gripping it softly then tightly. He speeds through all the robots, slicing them like a hot butter knife. The frozen area turns back to normal and the spot where Anthony was previously at is destroyed by the flying missiles and bullets. The robots turn to Anthony behind them and aim at him, ready to fire, but one of the dozens of robots acts weird then explodes and more follow the same fate. All robots explode with great destruction and so Anthony has an energy barrier to protect him from the explosion.

One of the L.D.F. agents come in saying, "Well done, that's a new record, now let's test the titan mechs with energy weaponry", Anthony replies riled up, "Alright! Bring it on!". The training area is going well for Anthony and a female agent dressed like a businesswoman, wearing a red striped tie, gray and white clothing, also wearing black high heels. She walks to Anthony as his training is still active with the mechs, blasting everything where Anthony teleports, one of the mechs get a lucky shot on Anthony as he flies 50 feet in the air, because of getting too cocky that he can't get hit. In his mind, he thinks, " _Ow! That hurt a bit! Now it's on!_ ", " _Then don't get hit_ ", Cosmic said, he then appears behind one of the mechs and conjures a bright silver blade stabbing through the mech, he then takes the blade out quickly slicing through the middle of the mech. It then explodes into pieces, the woman is impressed and gives a, "hmph", the remaining mech scans the destroyed area, it's scans says, " _No life forms detected, objective comple-",_ a sudden gunshot from above the mech, it's Anthony standing upside down on the ceiling holding a Desert Eagle and a Glock-12, he thinks, " _First time for anything_ ", Anthony loses his focus on sticking to the ceiling and thinks, " _Damn it, huh, famous last words, not_ ", Anthony starts falling toward the mech with look of confidence, like he has something up his sleeve and then conjures his most dangerous yet reliable weapon, Xeon, an armor suit capable of fast movements for close combat and has extremely hard but light armor, with built-in HUD-system (Cosmic's design of course) and allows Anthony to use his power with it as well, in other words, he's unstoppable. In seconds the armor is on, with metallic black and silver color and sharp blue glowing eyes, he moves at speeds the naked eye can't see nor the mech's tracking system. In a split second the mech is sliced and blown to pieces.

The woman is shocked of what happened before her eyes, and gets serious again, looking like that she's ready to talk business. Anthony put his armor and weapons away as they turn to blue dust particles, sparkling away until nothing. He dusts off the black oil that came from the mechs, he says, "Man didn't think I would get this dirty, oh, hello Miss?", "It's 'Agent', Mr. Gonzalez, Agent Zale", Agent Zale said with a soft voice and business face. "What are you here to talk about with me 'Agent' Zale?", Anthony says as he walks and talks with the agent to the showers, "I'm here to evaluate you and see how you react to some of my questions, and when I mean evaluate you as in, if you're excellent asset to the L.D.F.", she says with a small grin on her face, Anthony is surely freak out by this, he thinks," _Hold up! I helped the L.D.F. a plenty of times with those jerks attacking London and what's with that face?!",_ he then says to the agent," Well Agent Zale, you have noticed the two recent attacks of this week, right? I handle them with great care and a with a calm head, yes?", "Yes, I have overlooked that Mr. Gonzalez, but as I was reviewing the reports by Agent Taylor, I noticed that the reports said something about you taking Agent Taylor to safety at your apartment and that is all, I have to ask, Is there something between you and Agent Taylor?", this shocked Anthony and tried so hard to not show this and manage to calm himself, he then said," Uh.. well y'know, never really gave any thought to that, now that I look at it that way, I can't see me and Agent Taylor that way, our relationship is entirely professional", Anthony tries to not show being nervous, but the agent spots it anyway as she writes something on a little black notebook noting, _"Possible affection for Agent Taylor, but is still single surprisingly"_ , Anthony is getting nervous and thinks in his head, " _Oh no, oh no, oh no, Cosmic a little help here?!_ ", Cosmic says, " _She's talking to you not me, do not worry just keep a calm mind and everything will be fine_ ", Agent Zale and Anthony reach the showers separated for men and women, Anthony is relief they made and says, "If you don't mind waiting, I need to get this stench of oil off me", the agent nods and says, "Very well, I will be waiting outside", Anthony grabs a pair of clothes with his codename on it, "Elite", Anthony walks into the showers, as the agent waits, she pulls out her phone typing a message saying, " _This CatNap021, I'm here with the famous Elite! He's younger than I expected, but he's cute with that lil scar on his cheek! And it seems he's single! Wish me luck viewers!",_ she blushes as she texts the message to her viewers and answers their questions, guessing it's some kind of request like those twitch streamers do for their viewers that donate money, man I really don't like being involved in those. Anyway, Anthony came out the showers wearing his normal get-up; Full-out Black Nike running shoes, jeans for running, grey-black-white flannel, and White Hurley shirt with the blue Hurley symbol on the chest area. Anthony asks, "What'd you texting Agent Zale", the agent did not notice he came out yet because she was facing a different direction, she turned a little red and quickly put her phone in her pocket and turns around saying, "Nothing, absolutely nothing!", "Uh huh, ok shall we continue to your office then?", Anthony says in a calm voice, she replies nervously still a little red, "Yes, absolutely! If you would follow me", Anthony was confused about what happen to the serious scary agent before he went into the showers with a confused look on him. They made it to Agent Zale's office, all neat and tidy, Anthony notice that the agent locked the door behind him and closed the blinds, he and Cosmic thought at the same time, " _Oh no, jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!",_ Cosmic won the jinx contest, " _Cosmic, I got a bad feeling about this",_ Anthony thinks, no reply but snickering. Anthony was asked to sit down and did as asked, then suddenly Agent Zale slide her hand on Anthony's shoulder and Anthony knew what this really was, maybe. She then asked, "If you're single like the information said about you, then would you go out with any girl if they ask you", Anthony froze for a second unable how to response to a question like that. She continued, "Well, if so then would you go out with me", Agent Zale said with preying eyes locked on Anthony knowing she's got him as she sat on one of Anthony's legs. He's entirely frozen like a statue unable to talk or move and tries to say something, but the agent stops him and says, "I see this is the first time a girl has tried to claim you", Anthony then thinks, " _Whoa ok, did she just say claim?! I will not be claimed by anyone!_ ", Anthony asks the agent in a serious voice, "Would you please get off my leg Agent Zale", Agent Zale is surprised by his reaction and does what he asked. He then says in his formal voice as he gets up, "I see that this is not a proper evaluation test, and if you can please stop trying to seduce me for your own desires, I will gladly appreciate that", he looks at the agent with a serious look of, " _Stop this or lose your job_ ",she recognizes that look and is frightened and backs up, then says, "Ah uh, v-very well Mr. Gonzalez, I will do as so and act more proper for now on. Anthony gets out the office and after a few minutes of walking far enough to say, "Oh man, did not think I would make it out alive", panting as his heart beats fast in relief. " _Well done Anthony, I knew you could do it without my help_ ", Cosmic says in Anthony's mind, Anthony replies, " _You could have helped a little bit y'know! But thanks for the compliment Cosmic",_ Cosmic laughs in Anthony's mind just to annoy him.

 _ **At the command room of L.D.F. HQ…**_

 __"Sir we have numerous reports of strange shadow figures appearing in New Forest National Park, near Bashley Park", a soldier reported to the commander, he replies, "No… get me Gonzalez and Agent Taylor here right now", soldier replies with a salute and dashes to find Anthony and Ava. Anthony and Ava get to the command room seeing everyone monitoring and working on the high-tech computers. Taylor asks the commander, "Commander Flint, what's the problem?!", "There have been reports of possible terrorists at the secret research facility in New Forest", Commander said with concern in his voice. Anthony asks, "What is this secret facility you're talking about?", "It's one of our secret facilities underground, this one facility holds our research of all sorts, of dimensional travel to super-human abilities beyond imagination, if they get that research, they'll do whatever god knows, I need you two to get a team together and stop them, understood?", Commander Flint explained partially, "Yes sir!", both Anthony and Ava said.

 **Five minutes until arrival to the secret facility, it's nighttime…**

"You good new meat?!", one of the team members yelled to Anthony in the chopper as it's big loud blades cut through the air, a British man wearing standard woodland camouflage tactical gear with prototype energy weapon capable of ripping through nearly any known armor. These weapons were given by Anthony and he was given permission to do so because he worried that Commander Flint's men weren't equipped with enough firepower and so the Commander agreed since the counter of the mechs. Anthony responds with a blue fireball in his hand spreading around his arm not burning his favorite black Linkin park sweater and says, "Yeah, but are you?", the Britain gives complemental grin knowing he'll work good in the team. Suddenly the chopper starts to descend telling everyone they're close to their destination. The chopper lands with its blade blowing so much wind away so much dust flies away as well. "GO, GO, GO!", one of the helicopter pilots yell out, the eight-man team gets out the chopper fast, same teammates from the last time with an additional teammate, Eli brooks a woman specialized in engineering which she was dropped by a second helicopter because she's in her own mech prototype suit which is 3x bigger than the average person, unknown what it does yet, but I will love to know what it can do! The choppers head back to base as the team walk at a steady pace in a diamond formation, as they get closer to the secret facility Taylor says in her comms, "This is Taylor, no view of the terrorists, they may have gotten in the facility already command, over", Commander Flint replies, "This is command, if so then double time it Taylor because we just received a breach alert in the facility, over", "Roger that, over and out, *talks to team* alright team double time it now", they nod in agreement and hurry up to the facility. They make it to a recently blown hatch in the ground with stairs heading down. The hatch big enough for the mech suit to fit through and so they head in cautiously, the downward hallway of stairs in lit by red emergency lights as they near the end of the stairs, there's a faint alarm and it gets louder the closer they get to it. Making it to the end of the stairs they see knocked out researchers and guards on the ground, and one that looks like he was thrown through one of the glass rooms. "Open it! Now!", a voice down a large white hallway, the team gets back into diamond formation aiming their guns at where the voice came from two watch the rear as Eli takes the lead. Elite gets ahead and stops the team and peeks around the corner to see a researcher in a white lab coat being threaten by a tall dark humanoid figure and five others wearing tactical gear armed with black rifles with a slight green glow in them. Elite devises a plan and the team agrees and back down the hallway. The terrorists hear a sound of glass breaking, the dark figure looks at the geared-up terrorists and says, "What are you just standing there for and go check it out!", looks back at the scared researcher with ferocious red eyes and the researcher cooperates and enters a passcode entry. The armed terrorist look around for the recent sound with their rifles ready, suddenly as on turns around a corner is punched in chest flying a good 12 feet and the other armed terrorists turn their guns to where the punch came from and see an 8-foot mech silver and white metallic. They are then ambush by Elite and Taylor as they teleport behind them then shoot down the terrorist as they're shooting the mech, but no affect. The tall dark figure hears the men being taken down and says to itself, "Here comes the annoying pests", the sealed white door opens, it grabs the researcher and heads in fast. The team follows them, but a bit behind, when they finally catch up they see that dark figure holding the researcher by the neck with its arm and its other arm against the researcher's chest in the shape of a sharp form like a katana. The dark figure says with its eyes brightly red, "One step closer and he dies!", Taylor gets frustrated, but lowers her weapon as does the others with no other choice. Dark figure gives out an evil laugh and puts up its katana arm and starts to swing it at the researcher and everyone is surprised but aren't fast enough to react except for Elite as he teleports instantly switching places with researchers and is plunged by the dark figure's sharp arm in the chest, "NO!", Taylor shrieks out and gets her gun and starts to shoot at the dark figure but the shots go right through it, like they're not hitting anything. Elite yells in pain and the dark arm is pulled out leaving a fist size hole in him bleeding out fast. The dark figure is stun to see what just happen and laughs evilly again and says, "Hahahaha, this dumb- AAAHHHH!", it's interrupted by a blue flaming punch in the face by Elite as he struggles to get back up again, the dark figure then kicks him in the face and Elite grunts in great pain and lungs at the mech as its katana arm changes into a big fist knocking down Eli, but gets back up immediately and but barely keeps up with dark figure as it is fast and Eli's punch go through the thing. Taylor and Bran get to Elite seeing all the blood dripping out of him, "There no way he's going to recover from this!", Bran says to Taylor as the others fight the dark figure, Taylor says with leading eyes, "No, I saw he can heal himself, Anthony! Get back up and fight! That's an order!", Elite stops grunting suddenly breathless, Taylor's eyes widen and tears slowly came out. Bran gets up and holding up his gun and yells charging the dark figure, "Damn you monster!", the dark figure grins evilly and grabs Bran by the neck throwing him back to Taylor and Elite's motionless body. Taylor floods out tears because this was the first time anyone ever died on her watch, her eyes closed and tearing up, but a sudden hand was on Taylor's shoulder and she looked up to see Elite standing up, alive and well. She looks at Elite's sweater with a fist sized hole in it and the spot where his chest was penetrated and is healing up fast. Elite says aloud, "Ok, now I'm mad, that thing ruined my favorite sweater", Cosmic says to Elite in his head, " _Really Anthony? Your ripped sweater is what you're angry about?_ ", Elite replies, " _Hey! You know how much that sweater means to me? My dad gave it to me when I was 8_ ", eyes in blue flame fury as his whole body was engulf by blue flames, then he was in his Xeon suit. "What?!", the dark figure said in surprise and is punched in the face by Eli's energy pulse mech fist, but wasn't moved by the great force of it. Eli says in regret, "Oh no", the dark figure then grabs the mech by the neck and throws Eli across the large room hitting a wall breaking through it. She's been knocked out by the impact and so Elite says, "Hey boogieman! Pick on someone who can take a punch!", the dark figure turns to Elite and says in response, "I'm no boogieman I'm Triaxe! Loyal soldier to my master and you can't stop m-", Elite teleports appearing at Triaxe's height and sends a blast of energy at his face, making him flip backwards to the wall behind him, then Elite says, "Shut up and fight boogieman", Triaxe is furious and disappears into the shadows, Elite gets in a defense stance looking where he could attack from and then is hit in the chest by Triaxe's hammer shaped arm making Elite slide back a few feet. "How are you even alive?!", Triaxe yelled out, Elite replies, "Because you can't kill a legend", Cosmic interrupts and says mentally, " _You're no legend, I am_ ", " _Shut up!_ ", Elite replied and then Triaxe lunged forward at inhuman speed forming in midair as a spike ball spinning. Elite puts an energy barrier around Triaxe hits the side closest to Elite and reshapes back into humanoid form. "Let me out!", Triaxe said in angry, "Yeeaaah no", Elite replies and the energy barrier shocks Triaxe as he yells in pain for a few seconds and asks in confusing, "What was that?!", "Oh, that was a trick I learned a while back, nothing special", Elite replied with a victory grin. Elite pulled out his hand and created a special container and threw it into the energy barrier, "Huh?", Triaxe curious and then the container started sucking Triaxe in. "Hey! NOOooo-!", Triaxe was gone. Elite walk to Taylor and kneeled to helmet flips back into the suit showing his face asking her, "You ok?", she wipes her tears away, "Yeah", then from the broken-down wall is Eli getting back up saying, "Yeah, I'm ok too guys don't mind me just walking by with a few broken parts, hey where's Bran?", Taylor nearly forgot about him, somehow. Elite finds and runs to Bran see his neck with bruises all over and a little bit of blood dripping out of the back of the head. Elite then analyzed Bran with the same tool before with Taylor a few days ago, and tells a small concussion and major bruise, vitals saying he's still nearly in the green ok but requires medical needs and so Elite puts his hand on Bran's arm and takes his injures on himself, healing Bran slowly, but at an incredible rate of recovery. The injures are on Elite now but after ten to seven seconds starts to selfheal fast. "Ok, Bran is going to be alright, go check for any more hostiles inside, me and Taylor will check what they were looking for", Elite ordered, "Yes sir", the rest said and went to secure the area. Elite and Taylor go in deeper of the facility to find what the terrorist were looking for, "Hey", Taylor said, "Yeah?", Elite replied, "How did you get that thing in that container?", Taylor asked, "Truth is, I really don't know, you would have to ask Cosmic that cause he said that it can contain anything made of matter and other complicated stuff that made my brain hurt, he calls it something I can't pronounce so I just call it the 'Macon' as in Matter Containment", Elite explained, Taylor laughed and then Elite sensed something dark ahead. "Wait, I sense something off, move slowly", Elite said, they moved in slowly and quietly, then they saw what was strange and disgusting, pods full dark gooey substance that looked like people but weren't human. Elite tried to scan one of the pods, but Cosmic had no data of what they were, only that they are alive and seem to be connected psychically like a hive mind. As Elite and Taylor went in deeper they find a test lab and test area sealed off from the lab with one of those things inside on the ground unknown if it's alive or not, then Taylor finds recordings of tests, she plays one of the recordings on a TV.

 **Test subject ALPHA, test #3 loading…playing…**

 _"This is Dr. Isaac testing the combat abilities of test subject ALPHA, and it seems that the subject is very aggressive around anything alive and not of its species let's take look", Dr. Isaac said, Subject ALPHA is sitting in the middle of the test area a tiger is dropped inside ready to attack subject ALPHA, ALPHA looks at it for a few seconds as if it's studying the tiger, then it gets up backing up into a shadow and disappears, the tiger can still sense the thing inside then tiger surround by a big round shadow at its feet, unable to move like the floor is tar as this tar substance climbs onto the tiger fast eventually it's completely engulfed by the tar substance and is gone with only the tar substance remaining and then it reshapes itself into the subject ALPHA screeching in a horrifying sound. "It's a living weapon capable of fighting at night and it can create its own shadows or become a shadow itself, we've created others still in their pods, but the only problem is controlling them, we will soon figure this issue out, this is Dr. Isaac signing off"._

 **Recording Ends…**

"What in Queen's name was that?!", Taylor said horrified of what she just saw, Elite still calm looking at the creature known as subject ALPHA, he can tell it's playing possum as he touched the reinforced glass wall, the creature lunged at Elite screeching, but when it hit the wall it splatters all over. The gooey substance came back together forming subject ALPHA back together, it growled at Elite a nasty look, as goo or tar dripped from it moving back into the creature. "Whatever they created here must be destroyed, Taylor, radio the team and tell them to get out because I'm going to destroy this place with something nothing can survive from", Elite said with an intense determination in his eyes, "What about you?", Taylor asked, Elite replies, "Run, now", Elite puts his hands next to each other generating a type blue energy that starts to intensify every second, sparks fly around and Taylor immediately radios the team, "Team, evacuate the facility, Elite is going to destroy the entire facility with unknown energy source we have, *Elite yells out three minutes*, three minutes, I repeat, three until this place blows, over", each team member saying, "Roger, understood, choppers coming in a minute, over!". The entire team except Elite are out with the choppers landing and only two minutes until denotation, they run to the choppers, Eli hooking up her mech, and the rest entering the other chopper, pilot asks, "Where's Elite?!", Taylor replies, "He'll rendezvous with us at point B!", the pilot nods and the choppers take off with the research data collected. Elite still with only one minute until denotation tells Cosmic, " _Cosmic teleport all the researchers and terrorists out of here and to the L.D.F. HQ, *grunts*, now!_ ", Cosmic did as told and made sure to put cuffs on the terrorists before teleportation, everyone was out except Elite and Cosmic, " _Everyone is out of range, you can leave the energy bomb now, only ten seconds left_ ", Cosmic said mentally. Elite was relieved and let go of the bomb and tried teleporting but didn't have enough energy to do so, " _Cosmic, a little help, I used most of my energy into that bomb_ ", Elite said panting. Cosmic then teleport both of them out in the nick of time as the bomb exploded in great blue light, ALPHA screeched loudly, like it was saying, "Noooo!".

 **Pass asleep at his apartment…**

Cosmic manage to teleport both him and Anthony at the rented apartment on the bed, both were tired out and went asleep and the Xeon suit sparkled away into blue dust. Later on, at eleven in the morning, still asleep, the main door opens up revealing a very angry Ava. She comes into Anthony's room about to yell at him, but realizes he still asleep. She loses her angry and sits beside him on the bed. "You idiot", Ava said soft and quietly as she messed with Anthony's soft black hair. Anthony then rolled over toward Ava still asleep, he says softly still sleeping, "I'm gonna beat ya up ya jerk", Ava continues messing his hair and smiles. Then she gets up goes to the kitchen to whip up something. Anthony wakes up with sunlight hitting his face, he tries going back to sleep, but notices something being cook, something good. He changes his clothes to gray PJ's and wears a 2014 carnivores tour Linkin Park black shirt. He walks quietly into the kitchen then peeks around the corner to see Ava making flapjacks, sausages and scramble eggs, smelling the sweet breakfast, he sees a plate with food on it ready to eat, he grins with a devious plan. He uses his telekinesis and brings the plate toward him slowly, before the plate could reach halfway, Ava says loud enough for Anthony to hear, "Eat at the table or I shoot you again", Anthony stops with just inches away from the plate of delicious breakfast. "*gulp*Oh hey, good morning", Anthony said as he slowly put the plate on the table, "It's nearly noon but good morning Anthony", Ava said smiling and finished making her food. Both at the table with sunlight shining in, "So, when did you get here?", Anthony asked then eats his food, Ava says after drinking tea, "I got here not to long ago, I considered to give you a piece of my mind, but I was too glad seeing you alive and well", "Wait, you were going hit me in my sleep?", Anthony said worried, Ava says sarcastically, "No, simply tell what I thought of your decision last night", Anthony looks at her worriedly still thinking that Ava would hit him in his sleep. Ava giggles, Anthony asks, " Something funny?", "Yes, you said something in your sleep bout beating up a jerk", Ava answered still giggling, Anthony thinks for a few seconds then it hits him, "Oh yeah, I was dreaming of fighting that boogieman again just with a shoe, weird but manage to win", Anthony said both laughing about the dream.

 **At L.D.F. HQ in a secret meeting…**

"He destroyed our lab with some type of bomb", a voice said, other voices start to talk, "What was this bomb?", "An energy bomb is what he used, reported by one of our people", "The team did recover our research, just be glad for that", "What about the boy, this codename 'Elite', what do we do of him now?", "Make it look like an assassination from the terrorist", "Our agent inside could do it", "No, only if the assassin fails we will send the agent in to finish him", the mysterious people in the meeting mumble other plans to deal with Anthony, then finally a voice says, "We are in a final decision then?", everyone nods yes, "Then it's settled, Anthony Gonzalez must be removed, 'permanently'."

 **Well readers that's the end of the story 'so far'. If you're wondering what the Army of Shadows were, it was the creatures inside the pods and the one in the test area. Ya did figure that out, right?**

 **A new story well be out soon, as in soon, I mean maybe a few weeks till then, Jager out!**


	8. Chapter 8-The three years on Zarator

Cosmic Elite: Origin Story sequel

 **In a place not of earth…**

Anthony finds himself weak yet still has the strength to stand, he looks around to see what seems to be the night sky above him stretching far to the horizon and at as well as around his feet scorch marks as if something blasted Anthony here. He takes out his video recorder and starts to record this experience, he turns around looking into the video screen then a person wearing strange glowing outfit says in front of him, "Hi!", "Woah! Uh, hello?", Anthony replied then he puts his camera away, "Do you know where I am?", Anthony asked, "Yes! Of course, I know where you are! This is my temple, and this world is Zarator!", the person said excitedly. Anthony thinks of all the places he has heard and been to, "Yeah, never heard of a place called, 'Zarator', Ms.?", Anthony said, "It's Zafiene, no last name, I'm an apprentice of my master, now who are you and how can you not know where you are?!", Zafiene said getting curious then she realized, "Oh well my name's Antho-", "Protector!", Zafiene interrupt suddenly, "Whoa no, my name is Anthony, Anthony Gonzalez, who's this protector?", Zafiene looked close up at Anthony, checking for something then says, "Oh well yes um.., there's this legend or story of a person from another world that is the 'Protector' of all worlds known and unknown, I was taught by my master of how to see the Protector's aura to be ready and well I can see your aura bright blue and white with such fiery, it's kind of peaceful actually", Anthony is confused yet understands somewhat Zafiene explained, "So I'm on another world?", Zafiene nodded yes excitedly, Anthony continues "And I'm this Protector that is apposed to protect all the worlds in the universe?", again Zafiene nodded saying, "Indeed Protector", Anthony gave a moment thought to himself trying to process all this, then looks at Zafiene, "Right. Is there an airport for space travel nearby to get home or this some sick joke cause this is freaking me out?!", Anthony said with worry, Zafiene laid a hand on Anthony and looked at him with her bright amber eyes, saying calmly, "It will not be easy but there is a way for you to get home, now please follow me to the temple", Anthony was eased and follow Zafiene up a few flight of ancient stairs to a temple that seems to have been here for many of thousands of years thanks to Jack telling Anthony about ruins and ancient buildings with all other sorts awhile back ago. They reach a double with beautiful texture all over it, then Zafiene open both doors wide open slowly, they enter inside the temple to see candles floating around glowing in a bright white, the candles line up to a man that looks like he could be in his 40's, sitting on a white and gold pillow on top of the floor and is in some type of meditation, but when the two reach to see this man, Anthony sees the man is sleeping and snoring quietly. Zafiene gets frustrated, then yells at the man, "Master!", and the man wakes up and says, "Oh yes, is it time for tea already?", Zafiene facepalms and sighs. "Master Mudar we have a visitor that's from a very far place and needs our help to get back", Master Mudar picks up a pair of glasses and says as he begins turn to them, "What, why don't you take this visitor to the nearest stable or dock, what does this one want- oh..I see, Zafiene don't just stand there get us some refreshments, we have much to talk about."

 **Flashback hours after talking with Master Mudar…**

" _You see- oh thank you Zafiene, as I was saying, you see you're a vessel for a great being that has been dead for many years long, he was my best friend, but something happen to him, a force of great destruction that could wipe out anything to nothing, forgotten forever. He is what I believe your world would call a dragon, he was a stubborn one that he was, haha", Mudar said as chuckled and he sipped his tea, Anthony asked Mudar, "So I am just a puppet for some dragon that's what a spirit now?", Mudar took a minute and sighed then chuckled a little more, "No you are no puppet, he said to me before he died that he will need a vessel that will use his power for great good intentions and that he'll need me to teach this vessel to learn of he is capable of and that he will need to know the correct path", "This doesn't sound like how I'm going to get back to earth, my home", Anthony said with grief, "The power you hold can get you back home, but you must know how to use them, and I'm here to teach you how to do so, as well as Zafiene will teach you to see things your normal sight couldn't, now it's beginning to get dark, Zafiene will show where you'll be sleeping, we'll begin tomorrow morning."_

 **In Anthony's room inside the temple…**

" _This not happen, no nope nuh-uh this is just a very detailed dream that I'll eventually wake up from, yeah it's gotta be a dream, but I'm not going to pitch myself that's just dumb_ ", Anthony thought this through on his very comfy bed, there's a fireplace on the left and a dresser on the right of the bed. Anthony has his hands doing a thumb war attempting to calm himself, this slightly works, so he gets out his video recorder, then puts a sd card inside and starts one the videos which shows his family. His cousin playing on the computer, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and his parents laugh about past events, more cousins come into the video that are sitting on the couch watching an action film. An another video pops up of his University in California, a comedy film on a stage with few people saying hilarious jokes of many sorts, this eases Anthony and he sees his best friend Dina looking at Anthony as he films, she's behind the big curtain then disappears out of view. Anthony smiles as a few tears come down his face and says quietly yet determined, "I will make it back home, no matter what it takes", he wipes the tears away then lays back and slowly goes to sleep.

 **A new day arrives for a new life to begin…**

Anthony is woken up by a alien rooster that sounds like a earth rooster, only it's three times bigger. "Ugh, well then let's get started." Anthony opens his bedroom door which leads to a hallway and so he walks through it with some robes on that were provided by Zafiene. He reaches the main room of the temple which reminds Anthony of a dojo room in a Bruce Lee movie, he scoffs about the resemble, then Master Mudar enters the room. "Morning, Protector", Master Mudar said greeting Anthony, "Morning Master Mudar", Anthony greeted back, Zafiene appeared after Master Mudar with tea ready and Master Mudar took a metal orb then said to Anthony, "For you to get back home you must learn how to use your newfound power after touching the crystal, I suspect that's what happen and how you got here, yes?", Anthony says, "Yes, indeed that's what happen, but there was also this woman, a spirit of a warrior that's been dead for a long time", Master Mudar says , "Hmm, I see, he must have entrusted someone to the crystal to protect him when he made it to your world", "Who entrusted what now", Anthony asked, "My friend I told you about, he's a dragon and oh yes I didn't mention his name did I? His name is very difficult to speak because it's in only pronounce in his language, but he said its close to Cosmic", Anthony gives a 'Ooh gotcha' face. Master Mudar holds the metal orb, "Now for your first lesson is how you conjure your Duco within you, Duco is what you would call chi or energy, here's a look at what you could do with just a little of this Duco", Master Mudar's hands start to be covered by lightning, "Your hands!", Anthony yelled, Zafiene gets to Anthony's side and says, "It's okay this is the power you hold, but all Ducos are different types like Master Mudar's is lightning, only a few can hold this power if taught by great beings of Zarator, Master was taught by Xino of Zarator", Anthony asks, "What's Xino?", "A being of pure lightning and raging winds he keeps storms from destroying cities and town", Zafiene explained as she gave tea to Anthony, he sips his cup, "You must feel your duco and focus it then you can use it in ways that can help you and others", Master Mudar said as he released the orb and it started shooting lightning around itself, making itself fly, a bolt of lightning hits Anthony in the chest making him fall to the ground, "Oh my goodness are you alright?!", Zafiene said, Anthony laid on the ground struggled to say, "N-n-nope, not in the sli-slightest, o-ow", Master Mudar shut the lightning orb off and went to Anthony as he said, "Yes, you haven't quite awaken your duco yet", Mudar lays his hand on Anthony's chest then puts his other hand on as well, Master Mudar's light up green, he can see Anthony's duco sealed, it's dark blue as a the deep oceans waiting to come alive. "It's has to be that you haven't accepted of what you must become", Master Mudar said, Anthony sits up, sighs and says "Okay, I'm scared of this 'protector of worlds' getup, what if turns out I'm not, what if I become I don't know, possessed by this power and wreak havoc across this world, I'm scared of that because lots of stories I've seen or read sometimes end up like that", "There is no worry for that Protector", Master Mudar said calmly, "How can I not be worried about power that could destroy a planet?!", Anthony argued, "You worry for others and not yourself, you have compassion that is a rare gift and receptive, that makes you a good man like the wielder of Excalibur", Anthony stops to process what he just heard, then says, "You know about Excalibur and King Arthur?", "Yes", Mudar replied as if small talk, Anthony's eye widen then asked again, "How?", Master Mudar says, "Because I made the sword for him and any one in his bloodline could use it", Anthony just stared at Master Mudar for 10 seconds and asked one last question, "Uh-huh well, just how old are you?", "I am, well let's see, what's the year right now Zafiene?", Zafiene walk beside Mudar and said, "It is the 5000 ADR", "Ah yes, I'm about 358 years old", Master said as he smiled proudly, Anthony looked at Master Mudar, he sees a man in his 40's not this so called 'Gandalf', "Let's forget this subject and get back to training Master Mudar", Anthony said, "You are right about that, and you will become great one day Protector", Mudar said as he put a hand out to Anthony, he picks him up and Anthony feels a spark inside himself, as if a flame is starting to be born.

 **Three months of training later…**

Anthony faces a number of complex obstacles filled with traps, conjured creatures, and illusions that are very much real. Anthony is fighting two alien wolves with razor sharp violet teeth and claws, their fur is like a tank's armor yet light that's indigo, strangely shaped eucalyptus eyes glare with a killer instinct at Anthony, he in a fighting stance with a metal pole, one wolf charges Anthony with its fangs ready tear at him, Anthony's eyes light blue and the pole fires up in blue flames and he jumps over the wolf and hits it on the head with powerful force, the wolf crashes against a pillar and gets back up, the second wolf comes behind Anthony but he dodges the wolf's claw attack, making it under and has the pole in both hands and so he puts his hands against the wolf's belly, sudden burst of blue flames come from his hands launching the wolf up into the air on fire. " _That was close_ ", Anthony said in his mind as he got up then the last wolf takes bite on his leg, "AAAH!", Anthony yelled out loud, his leg is torn up bad, the wolf chews on what it had gotten, Anthony struggles but gets up as his leg bleeds out fast, the wolf circles around Anthony, the two keep locked eyes on each other waiting for the right moment to strike, Anthony falls down on one knee thanks to his bleeding out leg, the wolf lunges at him, Anthony looks at the wolf with conviction, he lightly hits his pole against the floor then is engulf by flames disappearing, the wolf is confused and Anthony reappears above the wolf with his pole in fiery flames as it is swung at the wolf, the obstacle is completed now the next obstacle is next as a doorway appears before him, his leg gradually heals with flames on the recent wounds, he walks through the doorway to see a gigantic golem standing in the way for the next obstacle, Anthony takes a big breath then says, "This is gonna take a while, time to rock n roll", he drops the pole and his hands fire up creating a pair of daggers, "Meet my lovely Fate Definers, biggin!", Anthony saying loud at the golem, the golem gives a ferocious roar, Anthony teleports as flames engulf him again appearing at the golem's grotesque face, the fight begins.

 **After many, many, and many challenges later…**

Anthony defeats an army of zombies with traps of pressure plates all around that spit out fire, gas, and lots of other things that could kill Anthony, "That was some deja vu right, except for the part the zombies of course, alright what's it gonna be this time?", Anthony said to himself as a another doorway appears, when he enters it he's surprise to see Master Mudar sitting the middle of the dojo room, "You're the final obstacle, now this is straight from the matrix where neo fights morpheus", Master Mudar meditates and says, "I am an obstacle but not the final one it will be when you defeat me", Master Mudar stands up and finally says, "I will not hold back, you must do the same if you are to get to the final challenge", Anthony scoffs, "Then bring it old man!", the two teleport at incredible rates but Master Mudar is faster thanks to his lightning duco, as he kicks Anthony from behind, Anthony shoots flames from his hands and creates a shield blocking lightning attacks from the master, Mudar sends a roar of lightning at Anthony vaporizing the shield and pushes Anthony against a wall cracking it. Anthony is knocked down to the floor, Master Mudar isn't finish as he creates a spear and charges it up with lightning, it becomes a spear of pure lightning and he lunges at Anthony, but when the spear is about to hit him in the chest, Anthony raises his hand absorbing it into his hand and redirects at Master Mudar, the master thinks inside his mind, "Well done Anthony", he cannot get out the way fast enough and is struck by the spear and it blows up at first contact, Master Mudar is knocked down hard unconscious, Anthony gets up and checks Master Mudar's pulse and is relief to see that he's not dead. The final doorway opens behind him, "Tme for the great finale, now I know this not gonna be a walk in the park, here we go", Anthony said as he enters with caution. It's a garden that's beautiful, beyond describing, birds chirp, the sky is filled with stars and two moons are seen in the night sky, a strange man stands a couple of feet away down a stone rock path that seems to be enjoying the scenery as he looks at the valley in distance before the horizon, Anthony heals up from the fight before and has the weapons in his hands dissipate away, he walks down the stone path, he reaches the man that has glowing blue lines along his skin with dragon tail hanging out as he wears a dark gray slim ericdress trench coat and other ericdress clothing, solid gray pocket men's pants, and vintage brown lace up boots. "Who are you?", Anthony asked, "Should know already", the mystery man said, Anthony thinks of who he can be, then he sees it, "The dragon, Cosmic", the mystery man nods his head, "Yes", "So, this is either a wisdom of the dragon scene or we do small talk then fight, which is it?", Anthony said, Cosmic replies, "It would have to be both I suppose, but there's something I would like to discuss something important with you first", Anthony looks at him with interest and concern, "I been watching you grow your powers for the past few months on this planet with Mudar, I have to say you are a swift learner", Cosmic said, "How have been able to watch me?", Anthony asked with concern, "When you touched the crystal I was fused with your soul, which means that I can see what you see, see your memories and take control of your body at times when needed, I can also split from your body, but we must not stay apart for more than a day", Anthony asks, "Why what would happen?", "Your body contains immense energy that grows within days that I need to keep from fading away, and if there's nothing for it to be absorb by then you create the next big bang, that's what I am, I feed on the energy to keep you from exceeding dangerous levels", Anthony understands and says, "So I'm a living energy bomb that needs to keeps his batteries in check, well that's just fantastic", "Yes, I know this sounds bad but it does come with benefits like what you've learned to do there's more you don't know, but first what do you think of life?", Anthony thinks for a second and has this to say, "It's important yet fragile, it can either turn for the worst or best, it doesn't matter who it is, a criminal, race, innocent, enemy, etc. Point is, you can't turn your back on life you would be no better than the people that take them, it has to be protected also my cousins are crazy who could eat a quarter mile long sandwich with everything on it, they're the definition of life to the fullest", Cosmic chuckles, Anthony chuckles as well, "Anthony you an amazing view of life, you are truly a good man, you were born for this", Cosmic said as he smiled "So you down to know if I'm a better fighter than you?", Anthony said, he put his hand to Cosmic, he shook hands saying, "I'm the better fighter", "Will see about that." The two face each other, the landscape changes to a large flat desert with the sun set in the far horizon, both begin to catch on fire at the hands then it spreads throughout their entire body, they fly at each other with punches ready to obliterate mountains, they collide with full force, the sky and ground quake, then Anthony lets out a roar of fire that engulfed Cosmic, Anthony lands to the ground to see major fractures in the ground, burning of the roaring flame continued then a sudden burst of more fire came out of ball of fire, Anthony's eyes widened to see Cosmic in his original form, a colossal beast, the skin is nearly impenetrable steel blue and along his long neck is strange bright blue light glowing through, white claws sharp as obsidian and big as a sequoia tree trunk, wings that reach a little more than the boeing 777's wingspan, his body is slim yet length reaches ½

of a football field, his tail is half the length of his body, he swings his tail at Anthony as he's distracted by the ridiculous size of Cosmic, Anthony is hit face first and flies across ground close then begins to crash against it, he manages to stop himself from sliding across desert, he's covered in some dirt, he sees Cosmic inhaling a large amount of air, " _Oh no, he's not doing what I think he's-_ ", Anthony's thinking is interrupted by Cosmic breathing out an enormous force of blue fire that tears through the surface, Anthony stands his ground as the blazing fire comes at him, Anthony does the unexpected, he creates shield sunglasses and says, "Time to rock and roll", he runs toward the storming fire, Cosmic is surprised and yells aloud, "YOU FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", he's unable to stop the storming fire and sees Anthony get swallowed up by it, but then all the fire is being center to one point as if getting devoured, Anthony is visible to Cosmic what he sees is impossible, Anthony absorbs the fire into his body, his clothings burns away and sunglasses too. Anthony breaths heavily after finishing and he feels energetic this power to do the impossible, to not fail. Cosmic tries to study what Anthony has acquired, he sees a aura not of Anthony that's fused with his own, it's the power of Cosmic's fire breath, " _This will not be pleasant_ ", he thought within his mind knowing what is to come next, Anthony creates new clothing for himself, a black hood cloak with sleeves, grey shirt, gunmetal pants and dark grey boots, he puts the hood on eyes burn bright blue flames again and moves at insane speed that Cosmic loses sight of him, he comes at his face and punches like a hurricane, he gets on Cosmic's back and then runs to his tail, Cosmic moves around rapidly to get Anthony off him, this turns into a rodeo ride, Anthony unleashes an incredible force of fire from his hands at Cosmic's center back, pinning him down for a minute. Anthony stops and has his hands aimed at Cosmic then says, "Come on I know you want say it!", Cosmic chuckles and answers, "Haha, alright you're a better fighter", the duel is over, Cosmic turns into a cloud of blue particles then flows into Anthony's chest. The illusion dissipates, he's back in the dojo room to see Master Mudar meditating and says, "So you are now one with my friend?", Anthony says, "Literally and metaphorically", Master Mudar stands up and calls for Zafiene, she comes into the room, "Yes master?", she asked, Mudar says, "It's time to assist the Vizorite Empire", Zafiene understands, she nods then walks away. Anthony is confused, "What's going on?", he asked, "There's been a conflict on this world, a force of evil that must be stopped, they're called Galos and the Empire has been fighting them for many years, the Empire sent word to me for assistance months ago but I refuse", "Why?", Anthony questioned, "I had to wait till the time was right, and it came into my temple, we must go, I said the same thing to the Empire so they should be expecting us", Anthony nods his head and goes to gather his things, Master Mudar walks to his room and closes the door behind, he approaches a wall and moves his hands in a type of conjure spell, a small part of the wall glows of a circle-like symbol, Mudar puts one hand onto the symbol and pulls it out without using any sort of grip. A rectangle block of the wall is made, Mudar cracks it open by saying a few words of old language, inside is a stone or shard that looks like it's been struck by lightning, Mudar smiles softly and a knock comes to his door, quickly covers the shard with cloth and puts it in his pouch laying on the bed, "Yes, alright I'm coming!", he says as he packs up. All three are ready to make the long journey to the Vizorite Empire, Anthony asks, "So we don't got horses?", Master Mudar laughs and says, "Hahaha, we may not have horses but what we do have is you", Anthony is confused, "What? Do I look like a horse to you!?", Zafiene snickers and quietly let's out, "A little", Anthony looks at her with a little frustration, "No, what I mean is the since you now have become one with Cosmic, you can call to him into his physical form, go ahead try it", Anthony gives a, "Ooh", and nods. He says within his mind, " _Hey Cosmic, you there? Could use some help to get to the Empire_ ", " _Of course I could help, only on one condition_ ", Cosmic said, " _Alright what is it?_ ", " _I would like to know what your world is like, it's been many years since last I experience your world_ ", Cosmic answered with his gentle humming voice, " _Okay, so what do you want to know first?_ ", Anthony asked, " _No, you see that since I am fused with your soul I could look into your mind, but I do not want to be rude to look into it, would you mind if I do so?_ ", " _No, not really just don't look into my personal things okay?_ ", Anthony said, " _Thank you Anthony_ ", then a sudden small surge went through Anthony's mind as if it was being scanned, "Whoa, okay we're good to go", Anthony said to Master Mudar and Zafiene, "That awfully took a while, is everything alright?", Zafiene asked worried, then a flow of blue energy came out of Anthony's chest, it then formed into a mighty dragon, "Yeah, everything's just peachy", Zafiene looks, amazed by the sight she runs at one of the legs and hugs it, "EEEEE! I always wanted to see a dragon!", Cosmic looks with a smile and asks, "Is everyone ready to come aboard?", Master Mudar doesn't look surprised yet smiles with relief then says, "Yes, everyone is ready to make the journey", Anthony taps on Zafiene's head and she immediately climbs onto the top of Cosmic's back, Master Mudar and Anthony get everything on broad and themselves, Cosmic looks to the sky with confidence and raises his wings high then in seconds they're all in the air flying at a steady pace, Zafiene and Anthony yell with excitement as they soar through the noon sky, through the clouds, Master Mudar looks to Cosmic and says, "It's good to see you again my old friend", "As I am well to see you too my dear friend, you haven't changed one bit, hahaha", Cosmic replied, Anthony can see a flicker of light in the distance, the City of the Empire is shining brightly with so much energy coursing through it, people walking through the streets looking for goods in the many shops in the markets, soldiers stand guard, patrol, and laugh. A guard laughing with his friend notices something in the distance, "Hey, what is that in the sky?", the other guard looks to the same direction and sees a figure flying toward them his eyes widened, "Dragon!", he yelled, back on Cosmic's back, "Hey, do you think we should at least signal them to, I don't know not mistake us as attackers?", Anthony said worried of the next few minutes to come, "I believe you're right about that, we should but I have a brilliant idea!", Master Mudar said, Anthony looks at, " _I've got really bad feeling about this_ ", Cosmic responses, " _Do not worry, Mudar is almost never wrong about his ideas, we will be fine_ ", " _Wait, what do you mean by almost?_ " **\- to be continued**

 **Hey readers I know this is a bad time to leave a cliffhanger but I gotta say, it's pretty fun doing that, anyway hope you enjoyed it, I could continue but I'll just leave it here for now, keep an eye out for more stories, see ya!**


End file.
